The Conspiracy part 2
by tstormch
Summary: Mulder being pursued by the government, infected with black oil, and being shot out of the sky by the government while in his UFO. Will he survive the desert. Can Scully find him before the heat over takes him.


.

 **X FILES**

 **THE CONSPIRACY**

 **PART 2**

 **MONTA IOWA**

 **3:30 A.M.**

 _(WMM and Senate land the helicopter. They both get out while the pilot keeps it running. They rush over to Krycek. Krycek sits up, sitting on the ground, he looks up at them. He has blood on the top of his forehead.)_

WMM: (Yells over the noise of the helicopter.) What happened to you?

KRYCEK: (Stands up and grabs WMM by the lapels and yells at him.) He has the ship!

SENATE: (Glares at Krycek.) What!?

KRYCEK: (Starts walking to the helicopter. Yells back at them.) And agent Scully has her memory back! (WMM looks at Senate.)

SENATE: (Looks at WMM.) This can't be happening!

WMM: This means were going to have to find Spender! (Walks toward the helicopter.)

-2-

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **1:03 P.M.**

(Mulder and Scully are sitting in Skinners office in front of his desk. Skinner isn't in his office yet. Scully looks over at Mulder with a sheepish expression then looks down at the floor. Mulder is just staring at the floor.)

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) What do you think he's going to say?

MULDER: We got all the proof, Scully. (Looks at her.) What can he say?

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinners desk.) Not much but, (Looks back at him.) yeah you were right all along.

MULDER: (Giggles.) Yeah. (Skinner opens the door and walks into his office holding a couple of files. Mulder and Scully look over at him. He doesn't have a very convincing expression on his face.)

SKINNER: (Closes the door.) Sorry I'm late. (Sits behind his desk and looks at them. Notices them staring at him.) What?

MULDER: (Looks at Scully, she looks at Mulder and they both look back at Skinner.) Nothing. Were just sitting here. Waiting on what you got to say sir. (Skinner looks at his paper work.)

SKINNER: Your not going to like it, I'll say that much. (Mulder and Scully look at him intently. He looks up at them.) There's no evidence to back up the report you two gave me. (Scully looks at Mulder. Mulder looks at Skinner in shock.)

MULDER: Excuse me? All the evidence we not only showed you but have on hand.

-3-

SKINNER: (Looks at his desk and back at Mulder.) The evidence you said you had, no one is able to find. We had a crew go out to Monta Iowa to look for those quote unquote 'Y' shaped telephone poles to no avail. And the aircraft you supposedly have had at J.F. Kennedy airspace is no where to be found. So my question to you is what evidence do you have agent Mulder? I personally have yet to see any. All the reports I have here read are that you were missing for three weeks. Agent Scully was in the hospital for three months. (Mulder sits back in his chair mad. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: Sir, in the behalf of Agent Mulder I have seen and been in what he has tried to get everyone to see for the last seven years, since I've been with him.

SKINNER: To my recollection agent Scully. Correct me if I'm wrong. But you had amnesia for a month after you were released from the hospital. There by causing you to hallucinate and see things you wouldn't normally see. As a medical doctor agent Scully I'm sure you would agree. (Scully looks at the floor unable to come against his statement. Mulder looks at her and back at Skinner.)

MULDER: (Raising his voice, glaring at Skinner.) Sir I thought we had an agreement! You said you believed me! (Skinner looks at him.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder I never sai—

MULDER: (Interrupting. Getting mad.) What, you deny it now like everyone else has for the last seven years I've worked on the X-files!

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder in concern.) Mulder.

MULDER: You're no better than that blacked lung freak you put in custody! For what, to let him out to use a few more innocent lives as lab rats!

SKINNER: (Raising his voice, glaring at Mulder.) That will be enough, agent Mulder!

MULDER: (Stands up and points in Skinner.) No! I've only started!

SCULLY: (Trying to get him settled down.) Mulder, don't.

-4-

MULDER: (Glances at Scully and looks back at Skinner.) Shut up, Scully! (Scully look at Mulder in shock at what he just told her.) You know what, sir. I've had it with your lies, the Bureaus lies! I quit! (Walks out of Skinners office, slamming the door behind him. Scullys looking at the floor. Skinner looks at her.)

SKINNER: I'm sorry. I— (Looks at his desk and back at Scully.) There's prodicall I have to follow agent Scully. (Scully glares at him.)

SCULLY: It never stopped you before. Why now? (Starts to walk out of the office and stops at the doorway. She looks back at Skinner.) You might as well of killed him and put him out of his misery, sir. Now he's suffering in death. (Walks out of the office. Skinner looks at his desk.)

J.F. KENNEDY AIRFORCE BASE

 **5 P.M.**

(Inside a hangar the craft Mulder was trapped in is hovering in land mode in the hanger. Mulder walks in through the side door of the hangar and walks over to the left side of the craft.)

MULDER: (Looks at the craft.) Looks like its still here to me. Door open. (The side door of the craft opens. Mulder walks up the steps of the craft. Once he's inside he looks toward the cockpit.) Door close. (The door closes as Mulder walks into the cockpit and sits down. He looks around the cockpit at the instruments in front of him.) Cloak mode. (The computer screen on the panel reads 'cloak activated.') Exit hangar. (The aircraft's engines start up and the hangar door in front of it starts to open. As the large hangar door opens, there's a car parked in front of the hangar. Scully is standing outside the car watching the door go up on its own, not seeing the aircraft inside. She looks around with the expression of questioning. Mulder notices her and looks at the control panel.) Outside audio. (The computer screen reads 'Outside audio enabled.' Mulder talks the direction he sees Scully.) What are you doing here, Scully? (Outside the aircraft, Scully starts to walk into the hangar. She hears Mulders voice echoes out of the hangar. She looks around half afraid and wide eyed.)

SCULLY: (Yells out.) Mulder, where are you?

-5-

MULDER: (Inside the ship, noticing her looking around.) I'm inside the ship.

SCULLY: (Still looking around, stops walking.) Where?

MULDER: I got the ship in cloaked mode.

SCULLY: (Looking around.) Mulder, I thought he said the ship was gone?

MULDER: It probably cloaked it self thinking the people that wanted to prove our evidence was threatening it.

SCULLY: (Still looking around.) Your making the aircraft sound like it has the intelligence of a human being.

MULDER: (Looks at the control panel.) Door open. (The door starts opening to the side of the craft; Scully notices the door/ steps coming out of nowhere.) Get in Scully. (Reluctantly, Scully walks to the steps and starts up them. She stops at the doorway of the craft when she hears a car driving up. She squints the direction of the noise and notices that it's a black government official vehicle. She looks in toward the cockpit.)

SCULLY: Mulder, we got company.

MULDER: (Notices the vehicle and looks back at Scully.) Quick get in! (Mulder looks at the control panel.) Door close. Outside audio off. (Scully walks up to the cockpit and sits down at the co pilots seat.) Leave hangar in stealth mode. (The aircraft starts moving out of the hangar. Senate gets out of the car and looks toward Scullys car and inside the hangar. A sudden gust of wind from the invisible craft blows around Senate. He looks around the sky and where he is standing, not knowing why it suddenly got windy. Mulder notices the man looking at Scullys car.) Great! (Scully looks out the window of the cockpit to her right.)

SCULLY: He's peeking around my car.

MULDER: You didn't leave any identification in there did you?

SCULLY: Oh no. My rental car receipt.

-6-

MULDER: Great. (Scully looks at him.)

SCULLY: Why?

MULDER: They'll discover you were here but yet your not.

SCULLY: Why? Where we going?

MULDER: It's where I'm going. I'm dropping you off at your apartment.

SCULLY: Mulder! (From inside the cockpit, looking out through the windshield as the craft starts lifting off the ground and quickly leaves the airport. On the ground, Senate is peeking through the windows of Scullys car. WMM walks up behind him.)

WMM: What are you doing?

SENATE: (Looks back at him and back in the car.) Trying to find out whose car this is. (WMM tries the door and it opens.)

WMM: I think it would be easier for you to open the door and look inside. (Senate glares at him and gets into the car. He opens the glove box. It has a receipt. He opens the receipt and looks at it.)

SENATE: (Shows WMM.) She's been here.

WMM: (Takes the receipt.) Who?

SENATE: (Getting out of the car.) Agent Scully. That means Mulder was as well. (Krycek gets out of the car and walks over to the two men.)

KRYCEK: _(Getting mad.)_ Where's the ship?

WMM: (Starts back to the car.) With Agent Mulder more then likely (Senate follows him. Krycek stands there looking at the hangar. His eyes, they get a black film over the white part of his eyes.)

-7-

FBI HOLDING FACILITY

 **7:10 P.M.**

(In one of the hallways, a security guard walks up to one of the rooms. He looks in through the small door window and unlocks the door. The security guard enters the room and closes the door. He looks over at the man sitting in the corner of the room. The security guard stands there staring at the mans back. The scene reveals who the man is.)

CSM: (Looks back at the security guard.) Yes? (The security guard walks into the light. CSM glares at him.) Alex! (Stands up and faces him.) What are you doing here?!

KRYCEK: Hello to you too. (Walks up to him.) Look, I didn't have to come to save your sorry hide, now did I?

CSM: Then why did you?

KRYCEK: Because we need you.

CSM: Oh I see. Now it comes down to 'you' needing me. For what means might one ask?

KRYCEK: To stop what you've started!

CSM: And what was it that I was supposed to start?

KRYCEK: Sending agent Mulder in that craft is a good start.

CSM: (Sits down on his cot.) Oh. Are you blaming me?

KRYCEK: No. If I had my way I'd leave you here. But there are a couple of men out there that want all of this stopped!

CSM: They agreed on it. They can stop it.

-8-

KRYCEK: (Takes his gun out and points it at him.Suddenly his eyes turn black and his voice changes to a deep voice.) You got no choice! (CSM looks up at him.) I want my ship back!

(In the ship, Mulder looks over at Scully and notices she's asleep. He walks to the back from the cockpit. He kneels down to his back pack and opens it up. In the cockpit, Scully stretches and looks over at the pilot seat. Noticing Mulders not there she looks back at where Mulder is. He takes out a white bottle of pills and dumps two of them in his hand. He pops them in his mouth and puts the bottle back in his bag. Scully, noticing, quickly turns around and looks out the cockpit window with a concerned expression on her face. Mulder walks back up to the cockpit and sits down. He looks over at Scully.)

MULDER: Hey. (She looks at him.) Are you okay?

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor and nods yes.) Yeah. I'm fine. (Looks at him.) I should be asking you that question.

MULDER: Why?

SCULLY: Your behavior, Mulder is very different. It's unlike you telling Skinner that you are quitting. And telling me to shut up.

MULDER: I'm sorry. I'm tired Scully. (Looks at the control panel.) I'm tired of everything we come in contact with for evidence ends up one way or another disappearing.

SCULLY: (Looks at the control panel.) Well there's one thing that hasn't. (Mulder looks back at her. She looks at him.) And you're in it.

MULDER: (Takes her hand.) You too. (Looks at the computer screen, letting go of her hand.) I got to see if I can call Frohike.

SCULLY: (Looks at him and at the computer screen.) How are you going to do that?

-9-

MULDER: I did it when I was trapped in here. (Starts typing on the keyboard.)

SCULLY: (Noticing the Internet network he's going into.) The Internet, Mulder?

MULDER: Yeah. (The computer screen reads, 'connecting.' At the Lone gunmen's place, Frohike is soldering a computer card, under a lighted magnifying glass. Langly walks out of the kitchen past his computer. He notices an in coming message. He stops in his tracks and sits down behind his computer. He gets a message acrossed his screen, 'Are you there? This is Mulder.')

LANGLY: (Looks over at Frohike.) Hey Frohike! It's Mulder.

FROHIKE: (Still looking through the magnifying glass at the card.) Where?

LANGLY: (Looks at his computer.) On the Internet.

FROHIKE: Why is he using the Internet? Why doesn't he use his phone?

LANGLY: (Looks over at Frohike.) He's back on the ship.

FROHIKE: (Stops what he's doing and looks over at Langly.) He's where?! (Stands up and walks over to Langly.) What did he do get kidnapped again?

LANGLY: I don't know. He just sent his message.

FROHIKE: Well ask him. (Langly types in a message asking, 'How did you end up in the ship again?' Mulder replies back, 'It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I need your help. Where would be a safe place I can land a UFO? (Langly and Frohike look at one another. And they both look up at the ceiling.)

-10-

 **10:30 P.M.**

(Langly, Byers and Frohike are standing on the roof of their building. Looking up and around the sky.)

LANGLY: (Looking at the sky.) You know what it probably looks like with all three of us out here looking up at the sky?

FROHIKE: (Looks at Langly.) You know I probably don't care.

BYERS: (Looking at the sky.) You know what it's going to look like to everyone with a big aircraft hovering over our building. (Frohike looks at Byers.)

FROHIKE: Shut up, Byers. (Looks back up at the sky.)

LANGLY: (Rubbing the back of his neck, while still looking up at the sky.) I think I'm getting a crick in my neck. (Suddenly it starts getting windy, Frohike's ball cap blows off his head. Langly looks around at Byers and Frohike.) What the heck is going on here?!

FROHIKE: (Glares at Langly.) I don't know! You're the expert you tell me! (The winds stop as sudden as they came. Langly, Frohike and Byers look at one another. Suddenly a door with steps retracting from it comes open out of no where about six feet above their heads. The three guys back away.)

LANGLY: What is that?! (Mulder peaks out of the doorway of the craft.)

MULDER: (Looks at the guys.) Boo! (They all scream, Ahhh! While backing away.)

FROHIKE: (Noticing it's Mulder. Holding his chest.) Mulder you about gave me a heart attack.

LANGLY: (Looking at Mulder in astonishment.) How are you doing that?

MULDER: I brought a guest, I hope you don't mind. (The three guys look at one another and back up at Mulder. Mulder walks away from the door way and shows back up.) Here it is. (Scully peeks out at them.)

-11-

SCULLY: (Glares at him.)So I'm an 'it' now? (Mulder shrugs.)

FROHIKE: If it were me, I wouldn't let 'it' go.

MULDER: She got her memory back.

BYERS: It's about time. (Looks at Scully.) I was getting worried.

SCULLY: I didn't know everyone cared so much.

LANGLY: (Looking up at Scully.) I know someone who does more than all of us put together. (Mulder glares down at Langly nodding no. Scully looks at him and Mulder looks at Scully, smiling.)

SCULLY: (Looks back at Langly, curious.) Who?

MULDER: (Changing the subject looks down at Frohike.) Frohike, do we have a way to get down from here?

LANGLY: Should I get a ladder? (Mulder glares at him. Langly walks away to get it.

FROHIKE: (Looks up at Mulder.) Is that craft easy to control?

MULDER: Yeah. You just sit back and tell it where you want to go. (Langly walks back with a ladder and opens it up.)

LANGLY: (Positions the step ladder to the steps of the aircraft.) There. (Looks up at Mulder.) Just take it slow.

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) Ladies first. (Scully glares at him.)

SCULLY: Your lucky I don't have a dress on. (Starts going down the steps of the craft, onto the ladder.)

MULDER: That would have made things interesting. (Scully glares up at him. As Scully gets down the ladder, Mulder starts down. As he gets onto the ladder, he looks up at the steps on the craft.) Door close. (The door to the craft closes and disappears.)

-12-

LANGLY: (Noticing.) Wow! Now that's awesome. (Looks at Mulder as Mulder gets off the ladder.) I take it you got it cloaked. (Mulder nods yes.) That's too awesome!

FROHIKE: (Looks at everybody.) Party is over, guys. We better get inside. (Everyone follows Frohike back into the building.)

 **APRIL 11** **TH**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 2 P.M.**

(Mulder is in his office. Scully walks in with a hand full of files and sits down in a chair catty corner to his desk. She looks through the files, Mulder watches her. For five seconds there is silence in his office as Scully thumbs through the files stopping at each one, reading the covers. Scully stops what she's doing, noticing Mulder staring at her.)

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: Are you going to share or are you just going to leave me in the dark here? Are those new cases?

SCULLY: (Looks at the files.) Not all. Three of them are ones we've completed that need filed. The other four need to be investigated. (Keeps the three old files and hands Mulder the rest. He takes them and starts to look through them. She walks over to one of the filing cabinets and files the three files. Mulder takes out one of the files she handed him and goes to hand it to her from where he is sitting.)

MULDER: Scully. You might as well file this as a continued X-file. Not even we can solve it.

SCULLY: (Closing the file cabinet looks at Mulder with a concerned expression.) What case was that?

MULDER: The one we've been taken off several times due to insufficient evidence. (Scully takes the file and notices it being the one from Iowa.)

-13-

SCULLY: You given up on it Mulder? (Mulder shrugs and looks at his desk. Skinner knocks on the open door of Mulders office. Mulder and Scully both look at him.)

SKINNER: May I come in?

MULDER: You don't need to ask sir.

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) Agent Scully.

SCULLY: Sir.

SKINNER: I don't want to run you out of here Agent Scully. But would you mind leaving for a few minutes. I need to talk to agent Mulder privately. (Scully looks at Mulder. Mulder looks at her and nods his head yes, winking at her to tell her to go on.)

SCULLY: I needed some coffee any way. (She walks on out of the office. Skinner closes the door behind her. Out in the hall, Scully notices the door shut behind her. She looks at the door with a concerned expression. She walks on over to the elevator.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. I got that report back you wanted about the new position. (Mulder looks at him intently from his desk.)

MULDER: (Points at the seat Scully was sitting in.) Please have a seat.

SKINNER: (Takes the seat and scoots in front of Mulders desk.) Thank you. (Looks at Mulder.) Now. Here's what needs to be done. You have an interview with Supervisor Marino. He's going to ask you your interests and please don't say aliens. (Mulder snickers and smiles, looking at his desk.) And he will ask you questions regarding why you want the position and of what benefit you can be for him and so on and so forth. But anyway it sounds promising for you. He's real excited to meet and talk with you. But on the level, agent Mulder. I personally don't want to let you go. (Mulder smiles.) You're one of my most prized agents. You and agent Scully both.

But I'm not going to stop you from excelling your desire to want to better yourself. He cleared his schedule to see you at one thirty tomorrow afternoon. So clear your schedule of any plans, okay? (Mulder nods yes.)

-14-

SKINNER: Great. (Stands up and starts to walk out. Mulder stands up and follows him. Skinner stops at the doorway and looks at him.)

MULDER: Thank you for your help.

SKINNER: You've come alone way, agent Mulder. You really have. (Mulder nods yes as Skinner walks on over to the elevator. The elevator doors open and Scully walks out, carrying a cup of coffee. Skinner looks at her.) Agent Scully.

SCULLY: Sir. (Walks on over to Mulder and looks up at him.) What was that about? (Mulder walks back into his office and sits down at his desk. Scully walks over to him.)

MULDER: (Looking through the files she had handed him.) We just were talking. (Scully looks at him funny, sitting her coffee cup down at his desk.)

SCULLY: You and Skinner just talking. I find that hard to believe. Usually when ever he asks me to leave like that he chews you out about something we've done.

MULDER: That wasn't it this time.

SCULLY: Oh really. (Mulder looks at her.)

MULDER: Yeah really. (Stands up and walks out of the office. She stands there with the expression, while looking at the floor, as if to say, 'there's something more to it than that.' In Skinners office, Skinner walks back into his office and closes the door behind him. In the dark part of his office two men are standing there. Skinner walks behind his desk and looks over where they are. With a startled expression he looks at them.)

SKINNER: Who's there? (Krycek and the CSM walk out into the light.)

KRYCEK: (Smiling.) We have some unfinished business to tend to A.D. Skinner. (Skinner stands there with an irritated expression.)

-15-

 **APRIL 14** **TH**

 **12 P.M.**

(At the Lone Gunmen's place, Mulder is sitting on the recliner talking to Langly about the ship. Scully is sitting on the sofa watching them. Byers walks over to them and sit on a chair near Mulder.)

BYERS: Mulder. (Mulder looks at him.) What was it like to see earth from the view you did?

MULDER: There's only one word I can give you. Awesome.

SCULLY: (Listening in from across the room.) What view?

MULDER: (Looks over at her.) From space, Scully.

SCULLY: Space?!

LANGLY: (Looks over at her.) Yeah. For a while there (Giggles.) Mulder was a satellite orbiting earth.

SCULLY: (Not believing what she's hearing. Looks at the floor.) Okay? (Langly looks at Mulder.)

LANGLY: Skeptics. (Mulder nods a slight yes.) Can you take anyone with you on that craft?

MULDER: Maybe. I don't really know.

BYERS: If you find out take me. I would love to see this blue marble planet from a different view.

MULDER: I'll see if that craft will let you.

LANGLY: If it will let you?

MULDER: Yeah. It shot at Krycek.

-16-

LANGLY: Killed him I hope.

MULDER: I don't know. (Looks at his watch. The time reads 12:30 p.m. Mulder quickly stands up.) Well. I got to go. (Scully looks at Mulder confused.) I have a meeting I got to be at, at one thirty. (Starts walking to the door and opens it.)

SCULLY: What meeting?

MULDER: I'll see you guys later. (Langly walks over to him.)

SCULLY: (Stands and starts to walk over to Mulder.) Mulder!

LANGLY: Don't forget Scully over here. (Mulder looks at him dead in the face.)

MULDER: The meeting doesn't concern her. (Taps Langly on the shoulder.) I'll see yea later. (Walks out the door. Scully and Langly stand there confused. He looks over at Scully.)

LANGLY: What's with him?

SCULLY: I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are.

LANGLY: You're always with him in all kinds of meetings.

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor.) I know

LANGLY: It's not like him.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Langly. I would appreciate some help on information I don't already know, okay?

LANGLY: (Looks over at Byers and walks back into the kitchen.) She's back to normal.

-17-

BYERS: (Looks at over Langly.) What? (Looks at Scully.) You need help Scully? (She looks at him with the expression of asking, please? Scully walks back over to the sofa and sits down. Byers walks over to her and sits down beside her and looks at her.) What's going on?

SCULLY: (Looks at him) Mulder had what he called 'a talk' with Skinner. Yesterday after noon. (Byers looks at her. She notices.)

BYERS: You don't believe him?

SCULLY: I do. But he never just talks to Skinner when Skinner comes into his office and asks me to leave.

BYERS: (Looks at the floor.) Oooo! (Looks back at her.) What was said?

SCULLY: (Looks across the room and back at him.) I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. Ever since he's talk to him he has been stand offish to me all day.

LANGLY: (Looks over at them from the kitchen, laying his newspaper down.) Want me to check out his personelle file at the F.B.I. to see if there's anything different? (Scully and Byers look over at him.)

SCULLY: Would you? (Langly walks over to his computer and starts typing on his computer. Scully walks over to Langly and watches. Langly pulls Mulders file up and starts scrolling down the pages. Noticing nothing different looks up at Scully.)

LANGLY: You see anything out of the ordinary?

SCULLY: (Nods no.) No. No I don't.

LANGLY: (Noticing her disappointment.) I'm sorry.

SCULLY: (Smiles at him and starts to head out the door.) So am I. (Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Langly looks over at Scully as she goes to open the door.)

-18-

LANGLY: (Yells over at her.) Scully, wait! (Scully stands at the door looking over at him. He rolls his chair over to the TV monitors. WMM and the Senate are standing outside the door. Langly looks over at Scully. He waves his finger to tell her to come to him. She slowly walks over to him with an unsure expression on what he's talking about. Langly looks at the screen and points.) Do you know these people? (Scully looks at the monitor. Byers walks up behind them both.)

BYERS: What's going on?

LANGLY: (Looks back at him and back at the screen.) We have guests.

SCULLY: No. Who are they?

LANGLY: I was hoping you could tell me. (Looks at her.) You armed?

SCULLY: (Looks at Langly.) Yeah why? You think they're dangerous?

LANGLY: I have a feeling that they're not Jehovah witnesses.

BYERS: I'll talk to them on the intercom and see what they want. (He walks over to the door and presses down on the button to the intercom.) May I help you? (Scully and Langly watch him as he talks. The two men looking around on the monitors.)

WMM: Yes. We are looking for agent Mulder. (Scully glares at the screen at WMM.)

BYERS: (Glares at the intercom.) Whose agent Mulder? (Outside the building WMM looks at the Senate.)

WMM: Are you sure you got the right address.

SENATE: I got it from Alex Krycek.

WMM: (Looks back at the door.) There's a reliable source.

-19-

SENATE: (Looks at the door.) I think they're lying to us. (Inside the building Byers presses the button to the intercom.)

BYERS: What's the nature of your business here?

WMM: (Can be heard over the intercom.) Our business is with agent Mulder. We need to ask him a few questions that's all.

BYERS: I'm sorry but there's no agent Mulder here. (He turns to look at Langly and Scully and starts walking toward them. The Senate disappears from the screen for two seconds and then suddenly reappears with a machine gun. He starts firing through the door. The bullets hit Byers in the back he falls to the ground. Langly and Scully fall to the floor to avoid the bullets.)

SCULLY: (Crawling on the floor.) Quick in the kitchen! (They both crawl there way into the kitchen.)

LANGLY: (Crawling on the floor) Who are these people!? (Looks at Scully.) What about Byers?

SCULLY: I'm trying to make my way to him. (Suddenly, the Senate and WMM break down the door. Scully and Langly hide behind the kitchen island, breathing heavy. The Senate and WMM look around the place.)

WMM: This is a regular under cover operation.

SENATE: (Pointing his machine gun around the room) Where did he go? (WMM looks down at the floor at Byers. Holds the Senate back from stepping on him.)

WMM: Your about to step on one you idiot! (The Senate looks down at him and rolls him over to get him to face up.)

SENATE: Well dressed man wasn't he? (Behind the island Langly is wide eyed.)

LANGLY: (Whispers to Scully.) They killed him!

-20-

SCULLY: (Whispers.) Langly, settle down.

WMM: Yeah, for an undercover personelle. (Outside the building, Frohike drives around the corner in his van. He stops the van, noticing a black car parked out in front of the side door.)

FROHIKE: (Talks to himself.) Great! Just what we need. (He backs the van and quickly turns around and screeches out of there. Inside the building, WMM and the Senate are looking around the computer equipment.)

SENATE: They got more computer equipment then the whole C.I.A. put together. (Krycek walks into the room through the broken down door. Looks down at the body on the floor.)

KRYCEK: (Looks at the two guys.) Did you two find Mulder?

LANGLY: (Behind the island, whispering.) Who's that? (Scully puts her pointing finger up to her lips to tell him to be quiet. The two men quickly trying to give turn to see who came in.)

WMM: (Glaring at Krycek.) Are you trying to give a man a heart attack or something?

KRYCEK: (Getting mad.) Where's Mulder?! (WMM and the Senate look at him.)

SENATE: He's not here. (Krycek walks over to him and grabs his machine gun from him. Krycek points it at the computer systems in the room.)

KRYCEK: (Yells.) If you guys don't tell me where he is! I'll do this! (Shoots at all the computers in the room, destroying everything in the room. Behind the kitchen island, Scully and Langly are covering there ears. Langly looks over at her.)

LANGLY: (Getting upset, still whispering.) They're destroying our stuff, Scully! It's not fare!

-21-

SCULLY: (Puts her arm around him.) Shhh. (Krycek is standing there smiling, holding the machine gun like a marine.)

KRYCEK: I feel much better now. (Looks at WMM and the Senate.) Now. I know Mulder is in here somewhere. Let's tear this place inside out till we find him. (His pupils get the black oil over his eyes.)

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **3:40 P.M.**

(Mulder is walking out of an executive office with Supervisor Marino.)

MARINO: Well agent Mulder. It was a pleasure finally getting to meet you. (Shakes Mulders hand.) I'll be giving you a call tomorrow afternoon. This position is more less yours, agent Mulder. There are just a few more things I need to take care of. (Starts to walk away.) Talk to you tomorrow. (Mulder waves and walks over to the elevator. He gets in and presses a button. On the way down. The elevator stops on the seventh floor. Skinner walks in.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. How did your interview go? (Presses a button. The elevator starts going down.)

MULDER: He says I basically got the job.

SKINNER: Great! Congratulations! (Shakes his hand.)

MULDER: (Smiles.) Thank you, sir.

SKINNER: What's wrong? You don't act all that enthused.

MULDER: (Looks at the floor.) I was just thinking. What am I going to tell Scully?

SKINNER: What do you mean?

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner.) Where's this going to leave her when I get this new position?

-22-

SKINNER: Agent Mulder—

MULDER: (Interrupts.) Sir, I haven't even told her I was applying to a new position.

SKINNER: You don't have to, agent Mulder. She isn't your mother.

MULDER: (Looks at the floor.) No. But she is my friend and partner.

 **APRIL 15** **TH**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 1:45 P.M.**

(Mulder is sitting in his office flipping through a file on his desk. Scully walks in and stops at the doorway. Mulder looks up and sees her.)

MULDER: Hey. How are you doing?

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Where've you been?

MULDER: (Looks at her confused.) I don't understand.

SCULLY: Let me jar your memory. (She looks out in the hallway.) Come on in. (Langly and Frohike walk in with upset expressions. Mulder stands up.)

MULDER: What's going on?

LANGLY: (Sits at one of the chairs in his office.) They were looking for you! (Looks up at Mulder.)

MULDER: You guys lost me.

FROHIKE: They or I should say, (Looks at Mulder.) your friends trashed our whole place. Every computer system we had is destroyed. They just shot everything up with they're toys!

MULDER: (Looks at him in concern.) Who did?

-23-

SCULLY: (Walks up beside Mulder) It was Krycek. He kept yelling out for you. Wondering where you were. And to make matters worse they shot Byers. He's in critical condition at the Memorial Hospital.

MULDER: (Getting upset.) Oh no! When did all this happen?

LANGLY: (Looking at the floor.) Yesterday afternoon shortly after you left. Scully and me hid in the kitchen till they left.

SCULLY: I invited Langly and Frohike to stay with me till they can get they're place where they can live in again.

MULDER: I feel responsible. They're probably after that ship.

FROHIKE: (Looks at Mulder.) I tried looking for you yesterday seeking for help. I couldn't find you anywhere.

MULDER: I guess not. I was in a meeting for almost three hours on an interview. (Scully, Frohike and Langly look at him. All three of them as the same question at the same time.)

TOGETHER: An interview?!

MULDER: (Looks at them funny.) Yeah.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Thanks for telling me! When were you going to tell me? When you got hired? (Mulder looks at the floor.)

MULDER: I didn't know how you were going to take it if I told you.

FROHIKE: What are you doing, Mulder? Quitting the X-files? (Mulder glares at the floor.)

MULDER: Maybe I am. (Scully looks at him in shock.)

SCULLY: You can't be serious. (Mulder looks at her with a serious expression. She looks at the floor, bewildered.)

-24-

MULDER: This is one of the reasons why I'm quitting, Scully. All my loved ones are dead because of them. Now my friends are homeless. (Walks out of his office, passed Scully. Scully looks at Langly, he shrugs. Scully walks out of the office after Mulder. In the hallway, Scully yells out to Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (Mulder stops in his tracks with his back to her.) You can't throw it all in now! Your buddies need your help! If anyone should be inviting them to a temporary place to stay, it should be you. Not me!

MULDER: (Turns around and glares at her.) For what! To get them all killed? They're after me, Scully! Not them! They just happened to be in the way!

SCULLY: So what. You're going to take your new position and leave me to fend for myself?

MULDER: Become a full time doctor. Get out of the FBI. It's what you always wanted, Scully. Only reason you even stuck around is because you felt sorry for all my vain beliefs and me! (Starts to walk away.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (He stops walking.) Is that what you think of me?! That isn't true. I stuck with you because I admired you for your perseverance. And your honesty.

MULDER: (Turns around and looks at her.) What are you saying, Scully? (Langly walks out of Mulders office. He comes out with tears coming out of his eyes.)

LANGLY: Mulder! (Mulder looks over at Langly. Mulder notices his expression and walks over to him, Scully does too.)

MULDER: (Looks at him in concern. Scully does too) What is it?

LANGLY: (Almost ready to cry.) The hospital called. It doesn't sound too good. (Mulder quickly walks away.)

SCULLY: (Concerned.) Mulder!

-25-

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **4** **TH** **FLOOR 3:45 P.M.**

(Mulder rushes up to the nurse's desk. One of the nurses looks up at him.)

MULDER: There's a man in here you have under the name of John Byers. B-y-e-r-s. (The nurse looks at the computer and finds his name.)

NURSE: Yes. He's in room four eighteen.

MULDER: (Starts walking to the room.) Thank you.

NURSE: (Looks back at him.) The doctor is back there with him. (At the room, Mulder slowly walks in, noticing the doctor. Byers is on a respirator. The doctor looks back at him.)

DOCTOR: I'm sorry. No visitors allowed.

MULDER: (Shows the doctor his badge.) It's all right. He's a friend of mine. (The doctor looks back at Byers.) How is he?

DOCTOR: We finally got him stable. But I don't know for how long.

MULDER: (Looks at the doctor.) What do you mean?

DOCTOR: (Looks at Mulder. And points at a tub, draining blood from Byers side.) You see that tube? (Mulder looks down at it.) That's draining blood from his lung where three bullets entered his body. (Mulder sits down in a chair that's near the bed, with an irritated expression on his face.) I'm sorry. Were doing what we can.

MULDER: I'm sure you are. (Looks at the floor. The doctor walks out of the room. Scully walks in. Mulder looks up at her. Scully is looking at Byers then over at Mulder. She walks over to him.)

SCULLY: How is he? (Mulder nods no, looking at the floor.) What does that supposed to mean?

-26-

MULDER: The doctor said that they're doing what they can. (Looks at Scully.) He said they don't know how long they can keep him stable.

SCULLY: I don't understand.

MULDER: (Points at the tube coming out of Byers side.) Does that tell you anything, Scully? (Scully sees what he's pointing at.)

SCULLY: My good God. (Looks at Mulder.) Mulder, this man is dying.

MULDER: (Looks at the floor.) Don't tell me that, Scully. Where's Frohike and Langly?

SCULLY: (Looking at his vital signs.) In the waiting room.

MULDER: (Stands up and starts to walk out.) Don't let them in here. They'll go nuts.

SCULLY: (Looks back at him.) Where are you going?

MULDER: (Starts to leave the room.) Take that ship away from every human person. (Looks back at her.) I'm going to Arizona, in the ship. (Leaves the room.)

SCULLY: (Starts to walk out of the room and looks down the hall.) Mulder! (Mulder already enters the elevator.) What's in Arizona?! (Scully looks at the floor.)

(At the Lone gunmen's place. Mulder tries getting in from the side door. The door is boarded up. He looks around and sees the fire escape. Mulder runs up the fire escape to the roof. Up on the roof Mulder looks at the area where the ship is. He finds the ladder and carries it over to where the ship is.)

-27-

MULDER: Door open. (The door comes open. Once it's fully open, (Mulder aligns the ladder to the steps and walks up the ladder to the steps. Then he runs up the steps, inside the ship. He looks at the door.) Door close. (The door retracts the steps as Mulder walks up to the cockpit. In the cockpit Mulder sits down and looks at the instrument panel.) Power on. Take off now. (The engines of the craft come on and the craft starts lifting off the roof from the cockpit view. Then the craft suddenly moves at full jet speed across D.C.)

 **FOUR HOURS LATER**

(Mulder is in the cockpit of the craft. He stretches and looks out of the windshield of the cockpit and notices he's flying over a desert. He looks at the instrument panel.)

MULDER: Where are we? (The computer screen replies, 'Arizona's Painted Desert.') What! (Looks out the window and notices the desert plateaus. He sits back in the seat and sighs.) Oh boy. That was quick. (All of the sudden, an alarm goes off. Mulder quickly looks at the computer screen it says enemy alert. Mulder starts getting nervous.) Enemy alert! (The computer screen shows two airforce F-22's flying behind him.) Great! What do they want? (Computer screen reads 'To shoot the craft down.) Is there anyway of out running them? (Computer screen reads, 'You will risk being engaged upon by them.') That's the chance will have to take. Maximum speed. (The computer screen reads 'Warning, maximum speed is in light year speed. Are you sure with command?') All right then. Mach 8. To beat them. (Computer screen reads, 'Command acknowledged.' The scene shows the craft from outside being chased by the airforce. The engines to the craft kick on the after burners and the craft almost disappears from the two airforce jets vision. One of the pilots in the jets reports to the other pilot in the other jet.)

PILOT 1: Sir. Should we go after it? It's still on radar.

PILOT 2: Roger that. Full after burner toward craft, now! (The two airforce jets kick on their after burners. At the craft, Mulder is looking out the window watching everything speed by. The warning alarm goes off again. Mulder looks at the computer screen. It reads, 'Enemy approaching. Two F-22's locking on to ship. Message from enemy, declaring the call number and the pilot's name.) -28-

MULDER: Don't answer request. (Computer screen reads, 'Acknowledged.' At the two airforce jets, the pilot radios pilot 2.)

PILOT 1: Should we engage, sir?

PILOT 2: Engage and blow it out of the sky! Using heat seeking missiles.

PILOT 1: Engaging aircraft, sir. I'm locked on and firing. (In the ship the computer monitor reads, 'Warning, warning locked on! Changing course, changing course. The craft takes an abrupt sharp right turn, almost causing Mulder to fall out of his seat, as the airforce jets fire at it with the missiles. As the craft turns one of the heat seeking missiles hit it. The craft explode. The craft crashes nose first toward the desert sands. It explodes into pieces.) 

**53** **RD** **STREET**

 **ANNAPOLIS M.D. TWENTY FOUR HOURS LATER**

(Scully walks out of her bedroom to her kitchen. Langly is sleeping on the floor. Frohike is on the sofa. Scully walks over to her coffee pot and turns it on. Her phone rings, waking Langly and Frohike up. Scully picks up the phone in the kitchen.)

SCULLY: Hello?

SKINNER: (Can be heard over Scullys phone.) It's me, agent Scully. Is agent Mulder with you?

SCULLY: No sir, he's not. Why?

SKINNER: You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?

SCULLY: (Glaring at the phone.) No I don't. Why?

SKINNER: I just wondered. He hasn't even reported to me in a little over twenty-four hours.

-29-

SCULLY: Well sir that's about how long I haven't seen him either. But I'll keep you posted. (Skinner hangs up his phone. Then it reveals whose standing with him in his office. Krycek is sitting on his conference table; CSM and Senate are standing in front of Skinners desk. There's a man sitting in the shadows, his face is not revealed. Skinner looks at them.)

SKINNER: She hasn't heard from him either.

SENATE: That's twenty four hours we don't have!

CSM: Is that right!

SENATE: (Glares at CSM.) It was your idea to send him to start with. (Skinners phone rings.)

SKINNER: Skinner. (Pause.) What! (Everyone looks at him.) It crashed! (Krycek stands up and walks close to Skinners desk.) Okay. Thank you sir. (Pause.) Good bye. (Hangs the phone up and looks at the three men) That was the Secretary of Defense in Iowa. Confirming of an unidentified aircraft going down in the Painted Desert of Arizona. He said two of his airforce jets were to intercept it and shoot it down!

KRYCEK: (Getting mad.) They shot it down!? (Skinner nods yes. Krycek storms out of the office. Smoking man and Senate look at one another and they walk out of the office. Skinner rushes over to the door they walked out of and locks it. He rushes back to his desk and picks up his phone and dials a number. In Scullys apartment, Frohike and Langly are working with her lap top. Scully walks out of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee, and sits down on the love seat across from them.)

SCULLY: Did you guys get a location on Mulder yet? (Sips out of her coffee cup.)

LANGLY: (Looks at her and back at the computer.) No. Not yet. (Scullys phone rings. She reaches over to it beside her and answers it.)

-30-

SCULLY: Hello? (Pause.) Yes sir. (Pause. She yells real loud.) What!? (Frohike and Langly look at her in concern. She tries to deny what she just heard.) Are you sure, sir? May—maybe they made a mistake. Where was this craft shot down at? (Scully gets dead quite. She has the expression like she's going to break.)

SKINNER: (Can be heard over her phone.) Agent Scully? (Pause.) Agent Scully! (Scully drops the phone and covers her face with her hands, crying. Langly, noticing picks up the phone.)

LANGLY: Hello?

SKINNER: (Still can be heard over her phone.) What happened?

LANGLY: Who is this?

SKINNER: A.D. Skinner. Who are you?

LANGLY: Langly. What did you tell her?

SKINNER: The aircraft that Mulder was in was described as the one Mulder had. Was shot down last night in Arizona. Supposedly by the airforce.

LANGLY: Oh no! (Looks at Frohike and at Scully.) I see. (Pause.) I will. (Pause.) Bye. (Hangs up the phone. Looks at Frohike.)

FROHIKE: (Concerned expression.) What's going on?

LANGLY: (Sitting by Scully.) That was Skinner. (Puts his arm around Scully. She starts crying on his shoulder.) He just got a report that the craft Mulder was in was shot down by the airforce. In Arizona

FROHIKE: You mean? (Langly nods yes.) Oh boy!

LANGLY: (Looks at Scully.) Were going find him, Scully. (Gives her a hug.) Were going to find him.

-31-

 **PAINTED DESERT, ARIZONA**

 **APRIL 17** **TH** **3 P.M.**

(The wreckage of the craft is scattered every. Areas of the pieces are still on fire. Smoke is rolling up from the wreckage. The front fuselage of the nose is partially in tacked. At the cut off part of the cockpit, there's debris of metal and wires piled against it from the crash. Mulder, laying in between all the pile of mess, laying on his back. His clothes are all soiled and torn from the explosion. He has scratches all over his face and blood around his neck, down his chest, all over his shirt. He's real sweaty from the heat of the desert. He tries to move and groans in pain. Mulder slowly moves the debris off of himself to try to get up. After getting all the debris off of himself, he slowly sits up and looks around, bewildered. He grabs what's left of the side wall of the craft and tries standing up. As he does he scream out in pain, due to a piece of metal in the middle part of his right leg. Mulder loses balance and falls back to the ground. Causing the wall that was left of the craft to fall down on top of him. Laying there, Mulder gets the metal wall that fell on top of him and moves it off of himself to the side. He slowly sits up and looks at his leg. He tries pulling the metal out of his leg; it won't budge. Sighing, he looks around the vast hot desert, with a hopeless expression.)

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **6 P.M.**

(Scully is walking into Skinners office. She stands by the door, looking at him.)

SKINNER: (Looks over at her.) Come on in, agent Scully. (Scully walks over to his desk. Skinner looks up at her.) Tell me that wasn't the craft Mulder had.

SCULLY: (Looks at his desk.) It was. (Looks back at him.) I'm having some men look into that for me and where it had crashed. (She looks at the floor.) Sir. (Looks back at him.) Why did you lie to us?

SKINNER: Excuse me?

-32-

SCULLY: You lied to us about that ship. That ship was a biggest part of our evidence. It was evidence to everything Mulder staked his life on.

SKINNER: Agent Scully! Do you actually believe that aircraft was of alien origin? (Scully looks at the floor and back at Skinner.)

SCULLY: And if I do. (Skinner looks away from her and back at her again.)

SKINNER: That case is over agent Scully.

SCULLY: (Yell at him, and pounds on his desk.) No it isn't! It's only started, sir! Agent Mulder is out there in that desert! Doesn't that mean anything?!

SKINNER: (Glares at her.) That's not like you to go off like this agent Scully. What's with you?

SCULLY: Who's paying you, sir?

SKINNER: (Confused.) What?!

SCULLY: How much did they pay you to lie to us, Huh?!

SKINNER: How much did they pay me? You think I'd listen to someone that offers me a bribe?

SCULLY: If the deal is right! I believe you would.

SKINNER: (Looks at his desk.) That's enough, agent Scully!

SCULLY: (Point in his face.) No. No it's not enough! If agent Mulder is not found alive! The next time I see you will be in court!

SKINNER: (Glares up at her.) Are you insinuating that I set agent Mulder up? (Scully turns her back on him.) I had nothing to do with what happened to him.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Then why did you lie to us?

-33-

SKINNER: I only told you what was told to me by the surveyors. I didn't go check on your guys' evidence myself.

SCULLY: Then why didn't you believe us? Agent Mulder would have shown you the ship himself. (Skinner looks at his desk, unwilling to answer her. She looks at the floor with the expression like she's going to go crazy.) I see what side your bread is buttered on. (Skinner looks at her. She turns her back on him.) There is no justice! (She walks away from his desk like she's going to leave. But she detours to Skinners credenza. Skinner notices what she is doing. Scully sees an opening the unlocked credenza, from her point of view of the black and white camera sighted on her as she opens the cabinet door. Skinner stands up and starts walking over to her. She ejects the tape from the VCR.)

SKINNER: (Standing behind her.) Agent Scully what do you think your doing? (Scully turns to look at him, glaring at him.)

SCULLY: (Puts the video tape up to his face.) What's this for?! I thought you trusted us?! (Skinner tries to take it from her. She snatches it away from him.) Are we doing some undercover work of our own? (Skinner looks at the floor with an ashamed expression. Still glaring at Skinner. She looks at the tape, and opens the part where it reads, don't touch tape. Scully starts pulling the tape and ripping it out of it's case as she does. She slaps it into Skinners hand.) Give that to Krycek! (She walks out of the office. Skinner looks at the tape she destroyed. Irritated, Skinner walks over to his desk and throws the tape into his trash can. As he sits down his phone rings.)

SKINNER: (Picks up the phone.) Skinner. (Pause.) She left. (Pause.) She destroyed the tape. (The scene shows Skinners face. Suddenly his face changes to Mike Kryceks face.) Yes I'll follow her. (Pause. He hangs up the phone, smiling.)

-34-

 **PAINTED DESERT ARIZONA**

 **4 P.M.**

(Mulder is out in the middle of the desert. The sun is blazing down on him as he slowly limps his way acrossed the hot sand. His right pant leg is saturated with blood from the metal lodged in his leg. He stops walking, getting dehydrated and weak. Mulder looks around the vast desert. He suddenly hears Scullys voice, echoing around him.)

SCULLY: Mulder! Where are you? (Mulder looks around, staggering as he does.)

MULDER: (Yells out.) Scully!

SCULLY: I'm over here Mulder! (Mulder looks to his right and see her in a mirage like appearance from the heat of the sun. He tries to walk over to her.)

MULDER: (Weak and exhausted.) Scully. I'm hurt. (Scullys image disappears. Noticing, Mulder stops limping and he looks up at the sun. Buzzards are circling above him as he staggers and falls to the ground. From above Mulder his surroundings are reveled. There's a near by road just twenty feet from where he's laying. The scene shows the sign near the road. It reads S.R. 89 and a sign beside it reading Phoenix 150 miles. Then the scene shows a car coming down the road. The car pulls off the side of the road in the area Mulder is laying. A man walks over to Mulder and stands there for a second. They kneel down and check his pulse. The person slowly picks Mulder up and carries him to their car. The person opens the back door to the car and puts Mulder inside. Once they get him in they close the door and walk back around to the driver's side.)

 **-35-**

 **53** **RD** **STREET**

 **ANNAPOLIS M.D. 8 P.M.**

(Scully is sitting on the recliner across from Langly and Frohike. They're still working on her lap top computer. Trying to get a location on Mulder.)

SCULLY: Why can't you trace him out.

LANGLY: (Looking at he computer.) I don't know. It's like there's interference or something. Maybe his watch got destroyed in the crash. (Scully looks at the floor and stands up, walking to her bedroom. Frohike hits Langly on the arm.) Ouch!

FROHIKE: Did you have to go and say that?! (In the bedroom, Scully is going through her drawer. Her doorbell rings. She starts to head out of the bedroom when Frohike yells out.) I'll get it! (Frohike walks over to the door and opens it. He looks at the person standing there. His expression turns to a cold uncertainty expression. It's Skinner with the gun pointed at Frohike's head. Langly looks over at Frohike, not knowing who's at the door.)

LANGLY: Who is it? (Frohike is watching Skinner in shock. As he slowly backs up as Skinner slowly walks in. Langly notices and stands up.) What's going on here? (Skinner looks over at Langly and glares back at Frohike.)

SKINNER: Don't say a word! (Makes Frohike sit down on the sofa.) Sit down! (Frohike sits down, glaring at Skinner. In the bedroom, sensing something's wrong with the way things are being said. Scully stands by the door way of her bedroom, listening. Skinner glares over at Langly.) You! Come here! (Langly stares at him. Skinner points his gun at him.) Come here! (Langly starts to walk over to him.) Bring your lap top.

LANGLY: It's not mine. It's Scullys. (In the bedroom, Scully recognizes Skinners voice. She walks out of the bedroom and sees him holding Frohike and Langly at gun point. She rushes back into the bed room and gets her gun out of her drawer.)

-36-

SKINNER: I don't care! Bring it! (Langly unplugs the computer and folds it up. He walks over to Skinner, holding the lap top under his arm. Scully walks out of the bedroom with her gun pointed at Skinner.)

SCULLY: (Yells.) Put the gun down sir! (Skinner glares over at Scully.)

SKINNER: Get your gun off of me, agent Scully. It wouldn't look good in your records that you threatened the life of an Assistant Director.

SCULLY: It wouldn't matter, being that you're in my home, threatening the lives of my friends. It would be consider self defense! Put your gun down NOW! (Skinner glares at her. He looks over at Frohike points his gun at him and shoots him. Frohike falls to the floor.)

LANGLY: (Yells at Skinner.) NO! You jerk! (Scully fires at Skinner hitting him in the leg. Instead of blood, green acid comes out of his leg, where she shot him. Scully notices, looking at his leg in shock. Skinner looks down at the where she shot him and he glares up at her.)

SKINNER: That wasn't very nice! (He quickly walks over to her and grabs her arm. Causing her to drop her gun. He shoves her against the wall, she screams in pain. Skinner's face changes back to Mike Kryceks face. Langly goes to pick up her gun and Mike points his gun at Langly. Langly backs away from him a little. Mike glares at him.) I don't think so! (Langly notices his face.)

LANGLY: You're not Skinner! Where's Skinner? (Scully tries to look back at him.)

MIKE: Nooo! Really? I thought I was the post office clerk. Skinners dead! (He looks at Scully and knocks her out with the blunt end of his gun. She falls to the floor. He then glares at Langly and points the gun at him.) Let's go! (Langly walks out of the apartment with the lap top computer. Mike follows him out.)

-37-

 **ARIZONA**

 **APRIL 18** **TH** **10 A.M.**

(A sign outside the hotel reads Efficiency Rooms Inn. Inside one of the rooms, Mulder is in a bed, laying face up. He has almost a first degree sunburn. His right leg is wrapped up and he has a fresh T-shirt on and shorts on. Mulder slowly moves aching in stiffness and pain from his leg. He slowly sits up and looks around the room. He notices his leg all bandaged up. Mulder scoots himself off the bed and slowly tries to stand up. In pain, he limps his way out of the bed over to a small sofa. The door opens to the room, Mulder stops limping and stands there, favoring his sore leg, watching to see who's coming in. The man's back is to Mulder, but he's holding a grocery bag. The man turns around to face Mulder. Krycek looks at him. Mulder stands there in shock, glaring at him.)

KRYCEK: (Smiles at Mulder.) I see that you're finally up. (Walks over to the small kitchenette and sets the bag down on the small sink counter. Mulder is still standing there staring at Krycek. Krycek looks back over at Mulder.) You really shouldn't be on your leg like that. You'll cause it to bleed again. (Mulder looks down at his leg and back at Krycek.)

MULDER: You know if I wasn't in this condition. I would beat the living hell out of you! (Krycek looks at him.)

KRYCEK: Is that the thank I get for saving your life?

MULDER: I—I'm confused.

KRYCEK: (Taking out groceries out of the bag.) About what? (Sticks what cold items he got in the small refrigerator. He then takes out two glasses and pours out a liter of pop into each one.)

MULDER: (Limps his way to a recliner and sits down.) How did I get here?

-38-

KRYCEK: (Walks over to him, carrying the glasses of pop and hands Mulder one. Mulder looks at him weird and takes it.) I found you near state route eighty-nine. (Sits down in a chair across from Mulder.) You were lying unconscious in the hot desert sand.

MULDER: What were you doing out here anyway?

KRYCEK: I heard about the crash and figured I better come out and look for you. (Noticing Mulder just staring at him.) If I hadn't you would have died.

MULDER: Why did you come for me? To me that would have been the high light of your whole life is to see me die.

KRYCEK: (Smiles, looking at the floor.) That shows how much you under estimate me. (Looks at Mulder.) You wouldn't exist if it weren't for me.

MULDER: (Glares at Krycek.) What?! (Puts his glass of pop down.)

KRYCEK: I'm the one that keeps you fooled by your own vain desires and expectations. I guess you could say I led you on so you would stay off of everyone's back. (Sips some of his drink.) But I must say agent Mulder. You were persistent and you seemed to keep getting right back on track and still able to lead to your cases down to us every time. I guess that's what a good FBI agent is supposed to do. (Stands up and walks into the kitchen.)

MULDER: (Not trusting him.) You still haven't answered my question. (Krycek looks over at him.) Why did you save my life?

KRYCEK: I thought that was what friends were for? (Notices Mulders glare.) All right. (Walks back toward Mulder and sits down beside him.) The reason I even came for you is this. To ask you the question, is the ship utterly destroyed?

MULDER: (Nods yes.) Yes it is. It blew up. (Krycek nods yes.)

KRYCEK: I'm surprised you survived it. (Looks at Mulder.) I know where to find another one.

MULDER: Another what?

-39-

KRYCEK: (Looks at Mulder, eagerly.) Another ship.

MULDER: For what?

KRYCEK: You were able to control it, right? (Mulder nods yes.) Then we should be able to do the same thing with this other one. (Mulder looks at the floor.)

MULDER: How are you going to do that? Maybe this other one won't let you manipulate like the last one did.

KRYCEK: (Sly look on his face.) On the contrary. These alien craft send a code to the beings they can trust. Once that has been initiated, that being's voice is like a key to many security doors. They will respond to that tone of voice.

MULDER: What are you saying?

KRYCEK: (Stares at him with a blank stare.) Your that key!

MULDER: How?

KRYCEK: The command you gave the last ship has been transferred to several others that are out there. You're basically the ships' commander in chief. Every ship that has been hidden in our world will respond to you and you alone.

MULDER: (Talks to himself under his breath, looking at the floor.) That will explain why you saved my life. (Looks at Krycek.) What's in it for you? (Krycek smiles at Mulder. Knowing what Kryceks thinking, he reluctantly answers him.) Where's this other ship?

-40-

 **53** **RD** **STREET**

 **ANNAPOLIS M.D. 1 P.M.**

(Scully is still laying on the floor of her apartment. She slowly sits up and looks around, holding the back of her head. She notices Frohike still laying on the floor. A heart beat sound effect starts. She crawls her way over to him. She checks his pulse and gently shakes him. He slowly starts moving. Scully helps him sit up. Heart beat sound effect stops.))

FROHIKE: (Looks around disoriented.) Wha—what happened? (Looks at Scully.) What are you doing here? (Scully looks at him funny.)

SCULLY: Frohike. This is- (Looks around at the mess.) was my apartment. (Looks at him.) Are you okay?

FROHIKE: Yea—yeah. I think so.

SCULLY: Are you hurt? (Frohike looks at himself and notices his jacket with a bullet hole in it. Slightly panicking he opens his jacket to look for blood. Scully, noticing the hole in his jacket, helps him quickly take the jacket off. He takes the jacket off and Scully notices a vest he has on. It's a bullet proof vest.) A bullet proof vest?

FROHIKE: (Looks at her.) I always come prepared. (Scully sighs and stands up. Frohike stands up and sit back down on the sofa. He looks up at Scully.) Where do you think they took Langly?

SCULLY: (Sits down on the recliner.) I don't know. But he has my lap top. (Her phone suddenly rings. Scully and Frohike both jump. Scully reaches for the phone next to her.) Hello?

MULDER: (The scene shows him in the hotel room.) Scully?

SCULLY: (In her apartment.) Mulder?! (Frohike looks at her.) Where are you? I was afraid you died!

MULDER: So did I. I'm just calling to let you know I'm all right. And that I will see you in a few days.

-41-

SCULLY: A few days? Mulder, Skinner is missing, Langly was just kidnapped. Frohike was shot at.

MULDER: I promise Scully. I'll be back at the end of the week.

SCULLY: Mulder are you sure your okay? (Krycek is on the other phone in the room, listening to Mulders conversation.)

MULDER: I'm fine, Scully. I'll see you in a few days.

SCULLY: Mulder! What are you going to be do- (Mulder hangs the phone up. Scully looks over at Frohike as she hangs the phone up.)

FROHIKE: (Looks over at her.) What's wrong?

SCULLY: That was Mulder.

FROHIKE: He's alive?

SCULLY: Yeah. But—(Looks at the floor.) Something's wrong.

FROHIKE: Like what? What did he say?

SCULLY: (Looks at Frohike.) That's the thing. He said he just called to let me know that he was all right. And that he would see me at the end of this week.

FROHIKE: Where is he that he said, the end of this week?

SCULLY: I don't know, other than he crashed in Arizona in a desert.

FROHIKE: Well I didn't know deserts had telephones now out there.

SCULLY: (Glares at Frohike.) They don't. (Stands up and walks to the kitchen.) We got find him and fast.

FROHIKE: Why? Do you think he's in trouble?

-42-

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) He's not sounding right. He had stressful tones in his voice. Like someone else was with him.

FROHIKE: How are we going to start looking for him with Langly kidnapped. I don't know how to trace Mulder with that device Langly made.

SCULLY: Our first stop would be to see Byers. And hope he's alert.

FROHIKE: And if he's not?

SCULLY: We've had it. (Stands up.) Let's go. (Frohike stands up and follows her to the door. She stops in her tracks.) Wait a minute. (Looks back at Frohike.) Is there any way, (Frohike looks at her.) if you had the means, to find my computer by tracing it through my password, every time it was being used? (Frohike looks at the floor and back at her.)

FROHIKE: Yeah. (Gets a thinking expression, looking at the floor. Then looks back at her.) Yeah there is. But we need a computer.

SCULLY: Don't worry about that. I'll provide us with one. (Walks out the door. Frohike looks at the floor and shrugs his eyebrows as if to remark, 'okay.')

 **MONTA IOWA**

 **ELM ROAD 4:30 P.M.**

 **(The scene shows outside the well known house. Inside the house, Mike has Langly legs tied to a kitchen chair he's sitting in. He's typing on Scully's laptop. Mike walks back into the kitchen and looks at Langly, leaning against the kitchen sink counter.)**

MIKE: Well? Any success finding Mulder?

LANGLY: (Looking at the computer.) No. He's nowhere in the desert.

-43-

MIKE: (Grabs Langlys throat.) Need I warn you? My patience wears very thin in a short amount of time! You better not be playing with me, little man! (Lets go of Langlys throat as he coughs from the tight hold.) Now. Let's get some results. Shall we? (Langly glares at Mike and continues working on the computer.)

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **5:05 P.M.**

(Scully and Frohike are in Mulders office. Frohike is behind Mulder computer. Scully is standing behind him, watching the screen. On the monitor it reads password required. Frohike looks back at Scully.)

FROHIKE: Do you know his password? (Scully looks at him.)

SCULLY: Yeah. (Looks at the computer screen.) It's Trust no one. (Frohike goes to type in the password. The screen reads incorrect password, please type in password. Frohike looks back at her.)

FROHIKE: You do? (Scully glares at him, confused.)

SCULLY: (Looks at the computer monitor.) I don't understand it. That's what he had ever since I've worked with him. Uhhh, try space. (Frohike types in the word. It reads again, incorrect password. Scully starts thinking.) Tryyy aliens. (Frohike tries it, same result.) Try conspiracy. (Frohike tries to no avail. The screen now reads warning, only two more attempts and you will be kicked off of system.)

FROHIKE: (Looks at her.) Guessing games are over. (Scully looks at the screen in concern.)

SCULLY: Let's see. (Starts pacing the office and stops. She looks over at Frohike.) Try X-files. (Frohike tries it to no avail again. He starts thinking of something.)

-44-

FROHIKE: (Looking at the screen) I got one. (Starts typing in the word. Scully looks over at him again.)

SCULLY: Wait. We only have one more attempt and were out.

FROHIKE: (Looks at her.) You have any better ideas? (Scully look at the floor. Frohike looks back at the monitor.) I didn't think so. (Frohike enters the password. The screen reads password accepted.) Scully. Were in.

SCULLY: (Surprised. Walks around the desk, behind Frohike.) What? (Looks at the screen.) What was it?

FROHIKE: (Looks at Scully with the expression like he knew it all along.) Scully. (Scully looks at him puzzled yet surprised.)

SCULLY: He used my name for his password?

FROHIKE: (Looks at the computer.) Apparently. (Looks at Scully.) You know Scully. Whether you believe this or not. Mulder cares a great deal for you. (Notices Scullys staring at him.) I understand a lot of times he may not seem like it. But believe me. I've known him a little longer than you have. He thinks highly of you. (Scully smiles, looking at the floor and back at Frohike.) I wouldn't let any possible free time with him pass me by if I were you. (Scully looks at him with the expression as if to say 'yeah right!' Frohike starts typing on the computer and accessing her computer. The monitor reads 'Connecting to other client.' Frohike looks back at Scully.) Here we go. (Scully stands there eagerly watching the monitor. The monitor now reads tracing source. In the matter of three seconds the screen shows a list of where her computer has been since she's had it up into the present day. On the present day date it reads Monta Iowa. Frohike looks back at her.) There's your location.

SCULLY: Why is it we always seem to go back were we've started? (Frohike shrugs as if to remark, I don't know.)

-45-

FROHIKE: Is it, I don't know.

SCULLY: Yeah. It's where we've started our investigation on a missing teenager almost a year ago.

FROHIKE: What, is it a vacation resort?

SCULLY: Far from it. (Looks at Frohike.) But at least we can find Langly. Then maybe it will lead us to Mulder as well. Are you coming along?

FROHIKE: No. I'd rather stay here. I'm not much for traveling. (Stands up.) I'll just stay here and clean up our destroyed office.

 **MONTA IOWA**

 **5:15 P.M.**

(In the living room of the 334 house, Langlys legs are tied to the lower part of the stair banister, with the lap top computer on his lap. Mike walks down the stairs and stops behind Langly.)

MIKE: Well now. What progress did we make?

LANGLY: I got a location, but it seems he's headed toward this house.

MIKE: What!? (Looks at the computer screen.)

LANGLY: (Points at the screen.) He's that red dot right there. He's approximately five miles awa—he's three—two—(Looks up at Mike.) He's here. (Mike rushes over to the door and opens it. There's a car pulling up the long drive way real fast. The car stops. Krycek gets out of the car. Mulder gets out of the passenger side and looks around and over at Mike. Mulder glares at him as he slowly limps over to Krycek. Mike walks out to Krycek.)

KRYCEK: Hey Mike. What's up?

-46-

MIKE: Don't you what's up me, man! What are you doing here?!

KRYCEK: (Glares at him.) What's with you?

MIKE: (Looks over at Mulder then at Alex. Whispers loudly to him.) You bringing him here for one!

KRYCEK: Don't worry, Mike. (Pats Mulder on the shoulder.) He's on our side now. (Mulder looks at Krycek and smiles.) Isn't that right? (Mulder nods yes. Alex looks at Mike.) See.

MIKE: (Looks away from him.) I don't know. It seems too risky to me. (Looks back at Alex. He points at Mulder.) I got one of his buddies inside!

KRYCEK: (Looks at Mike.) So. (Looks at Mulder.) Let's go inside. (Mulder follows Alex into the house. Langly, still tied to the banister, notices Mulder as Mulder and Alex walk straight into the living room, passed Langly.)

LANGLY: (Yelling at Mulder.) Mulder! Help me! (Mulder slowly limps his way to the sofa and sits down.)

KRYCEK: (Looks down at Mulder.) I'll be right back. (Walks out of the house to Mike, who's outside.)

LANGLY: (Watches till Krycek gets out of sight and looks over at Mulder. Whispers loudly.) Mulder! (Mulder reaches into his jacket pocket and eats a couple sunflower seeds.) Mulder! Hey! (Mulder glares over at Langly.) Help me out of this rope! (Mulder looks back at the table and cracks open another sunflower seed.) Mulder!

MULDER: (Glares over at Langly.) Why do you keep yelling at me?

LANGLY: We got to get out of here, man! They're up to no good!

MULDER: Alex isn't. (Looks at the seed shell he broke open.) He saved my life.

-47-

LANGLY: (Real loud.) Ha! Right! Krycek save your life! (Looks at the floor.) That'll be the day!

MULDER: (Stands up and slowly limps over to Langly and looks down at him.) If I were Mike I would tie you up to that banister by your throat! You won't shut up! (Mulder grabs the lap top from him.) What's this?!

LANGLY: That's Scullys lap top. Mike kidnapped me from Scullys apartment after he knocked her out.

MULDER: (Looks at the lap top.) I see. (Tosses the lap top on to the step. **(** Langly notices and looks up at him.)

LANGLY: What's got into you? Why don't you get us out of here?

MULDER: (Glares at Langly.) For what?

LANGLY: What has that worm done to you?!

MULDER: (Mulders eyes get the black film over the white part of his eyes. Mulder grabs Langlys throat and glares at him. Langly notices the black film and gets a scared look on his face. Mulder yells at him) He's is no worm! (Krycek and Mike walk back into the house. Alex notices Mulders hold around Langlys neck. Krycek looks at Mike and smiles.)

KRYCEK: See? (Mike looks at Krycek shocked and looks back over at Mulder.) Does that give you any confidence? (Walks over to Mulder.) Let him go agent Mulder. (Mulder lets go of Langlys throat. Langly is breathing heavy, holding his throat, glaring at Mulder. Mulder slowly limps his way over to them, as Krycek and Mike walk over to the sofa and they sit down.) Here's the plan. We will go tomorrow night to the Top Secret Airforce Base where they are holding another one of these crafts. (Looks at Mulder.) Its in hanger ten. They just retrieved it over twenty four hours ago. Shortly after you crashed. That's why I'm thinking they shot it down to start with. I think someone else is in cohoax with this whole thing.

-48-

MIKE: In other words they want it all to themselves.

KRYCEK: (Looks at Mike, nodding his head yes.) That's the sum of it. (Looks at the floor.)

MIKE: But who?

MULDER: (Looking at the floor.) Langly. (Mike and Krycek look at Mulder. They're remark gets Langlys attention causing him to look over at Mulder.)

KRYCEK: Who?

MULDER: (Points over at Langly.) Langly is the computer hacker. He's probably secretly e-mailing some one through the Internet. (Krycek looks over at Langly. Then at Mike. Mike looks at Krycek.)

KRYCEK: You doubt him now? (Mike nods no.)

 **MONTA IOWA**

 **TOP SECRET AIRFORCE BASE**

 **9:58 P.M.**

(The air base has airforce jets landing and a few leer jets taking off. At the Secretary of Defenses office, he's at his desk, looking through paper work. WMM walks into his office.)

SECRETARY: (Looks over at him.) Yes? May I help you?

WMM: (Walks into the light.) Are you sure you have that craft well secured over there?

SECRETARY: With all your respect. This is the tightest security base you'll ever find. Any tighter security, you'll be able to make gravel here turn to gold.

WMM: Funny.

SECRETARY: What are you so uptight about?

-49-

WMM: Some of the men that come through here, that can pose as a threat have pre-authorized clearance to get into this base. That's what!

SECRETARY: Who would that be? (Suddenly the door comes open to his office. CSM and Senate walk in. The secretary and WMM look at the two men.) Gentlemen. (WMM looks at CSM and gets an irritated expression on his face.)

CSM: (Looks at WMM.) Holding out on everybody, are we?

WMM: What are you talking about? (Secretary looks at them both.)

SENATE: The ship that is in hangar ten. That's what.

WMM: I didn't approve of how you were going about it. On how to control and manipulate something that isn't ours. (Krycek walks into the office. All four men look at him.)

KRYCEK: I got a man who can and who has. (Mike, Langly and Mulder walk into the office. Krycek gets wide-eyed seeing the CSM there. CSM, WMM, and Senate notice Mulder, then all three of them glare at Krycek.)

SENATE: (Looking at Krycek.) What do you think your doing? Bringing agent Mulder in here.

KRYCEK: (Getting mad.) He's with me. We're partners now. (CSM and Senate look at one another.)

CSM: (Looks at Krycek, approaching him.) Are you turning the tables,

Alex? (Blows smoke into Kryceks face; Krycek fans the smoke away.)

KRYCEK: He's with us now! Less than what I can say for you and your friends having the first ship destroyed!

-50-

CSM: (Lights a cigarette.) Well see if there's any loyalty in agent Mulders blood when we put him to the test. (WMM glares at him. CSM looks at WMM.) Where did you find this other ship? (WMM looks out the window of the office, not answering him.) Were you the one that authorized the first craft Agent Mulder was in to be shot down? (WMM looks at CSM.)

WMM: Maybe I did. What about it?

SENATE: (Points at Langly.) Who's he? (Krycek looks at Langly and back at Senate.)

KRYCEK: (Shoves Langly to stand in front of him.) He's my prisoner.

GRM: (Looks at Krycek.) Prisoner for what?

KRYCEK: (Looks at the Senate and CSM.) You want the ship controlled and manipulated. This is the computer whiz you need to do it.

MULDER: (Watching them.) It won't let you do it. (All six of the men look at him.)

KRYCEK: What do you mean?

MULDER: You said yourself that the ship only will respond to a particular tone of voice. (Looks at the men staring at him.) You see, it's not going to let you access it through computer. Only by you speaking to it. (Looks at Krycek.) And you said I was that key. (CSM looks at Mulder and glares at Krycek.)

CSM: I see you are turning the tables, Alex. (Krycek glares at Mulder and sheepishly looks at CSM.) Well, well. (Walks toward Mulder. Langly watches.) You didn't tell me of our secret ingredient. Yes, sending him in that ship basically created a template in the ships computer system, by making it respond only to Mulders voice. Very clever, (Looks at Krycek.) Alex. Very clever. (Langly is glaring at CSM.)

-51-

LANGLY: (Yells at CSM.) You brainwashed him! (CSM glares at Langly.)

CSM: Brainwashed who?!

LANGLY: Mulder! That's who!

CSM: (Laughs) I did no such thing. (Walks over to the SOF's desk.) You'll have to talk to Alex about that. (Mulder glares at Langly.)

LANGLY: (Looks over at Mulder and starts yelling at him.) Don't you see, Mulder!? They're using you! Don't be so manipulated by them, you know better! (Mulder stands there staring at him with a blank stare. Mulder takes his gun out from under his jacket. Points it toward Langlys head and fires his gun. Langly falls to the floor. All five men looks at Mulder in shock, knowing in past times Mulder would never do that to his own friends. The CSM, WMM, and the Senate look over at Krycek. Krycek looks at the three men, smiling.)

KRYCEK: I told you his on our side.

WMM: And your proud of this? (Krycek stands there staring at him.) You're sick! What have you done to agent Mulder?

KRYCEK: Nothing, except what wasn't already done. (Looks at Mulder.) Let's go. (Walks out of the room, Mulder follows, still limping. WMM looks down at Langly on the floor and over at CSM.)

WMM: It's not enough that you have all this blood on your hands but you have to have it on someone else as well! (CSM stands there, smoking off his cigarette, staring at WMM. WMM nods his head no as he walks out of the office. The Secretary of Defense rushes over to Langly and checks his pulse.)

-52-

(Outside hangar ten, Krycek opens the side door to the huge hangar. Mulder follows Krycek in. Inside, Krycek and Mulder walk around the craft hovering in land mode. Mulder slowly limps his way around it. The appearance of this craft is slightly different from the one that had crashed. It's only distinction is a red pinstripe on the outer fringe of the wing. Mulder looks at the craft and over at Krycek.)

KRYCEK: Go ahead. (Mulder looks back at the craft.)

MULDER: Door open. (The door / steps open on the side of the craft. Mulder looks back at Krycek.)

KRYCEK: What are you afraid of? Go ahead. (Mulder limps onto the craft. Krycek pulls out his cell phone and starts to dial. Inside the craft, Mulder walks over to the cockpit and sits down looking around. From Mulders point of view as he looks around. His vision becomes blurred as he's looking at the control panel. Mulder holds on to the control panel, as his surroundings seem to spin. His eyes have the black oil going through his eyes, then disappearing, and then coming back again. The oil disappears, and Mulder looks around his surroundings in confusion. Noticing he's in the ship, he looks at the control panel.)

MULDER: Where am I? (The computer screen reads, Monta Iowa, Secret Airforce Base.' Mulder glares at the screen.) I thought I was in the desert with a hurt (Looks down at his leg, its wrapped up.) leg. (Mulder looks behind him toward the open door and back at the control panel.) Who's here? (The computer monitor reveals Krycek standing outside the craft, talking on his cell phone. Suddenly the black oil shows back up in Mulders eyes. Fighting it, Mulder shakes his head. He yells out.) NO! (The black oil leaves his eyes again. Mulder looks back at the monitor.) Is there any way to communicate from on the ground to this craft? (Suddenly a small door opens like a CD ROM door, sliding out a small microphone. Mulder picks up the microphone and the door closes.) Lock that man out there in here till I give you further command. (The computer reads 'Activated'. Mulder walks to the open door/step and looks down at Krycek. Mulder walks down the steps. Krycek, still on the phone, looks at Mulder.) You coming?

-53-

KRYCEK: (Turning his phone off.) Yeah. Is everything ready? (Mulder nods yes. Krycek follows Mulder into the craft. Inside, Mulder looks back at Krycek.)

MULDER: (Grabs Krycek and shoves him to the front of the craft, into the control panel. Mulder glares at him right in the face.) Fooled yea! Thanks for all the information, Earl! (Mulder limp rushes out of the craft and down the door/steps. Inside the craft Krycek, regaining his balance starts to rush to the door/steps. Outside the craft, Mulder is looking at the craft. He puts the small microphone up to his mouth.) Door close. (The steps go up and the door closes on the craft. Krycek gets up to the door just as it seals shut. He starts pounding on the wall.)

KRYCEK: (Yells.) Mulder! You're going to get it!

MULDER: (Walks to the front of the craft.) Inside audio on. (Inside the craft, the computer monito reads, 'audio activated.' Mulders voice can be heard from the control panel.) What's wrong Krycek! (Krycek looks around the fuselage, in panic. He looks toward the cockpit.) Don't like the shoe being on the other foot? (Krycek rushes to the cockpit looking around the control panel.)

KRYCEK: (Still yelling) Let me out of here! (Krycek looks out the cockpit windows, noticing Mulder leaving. Krycek starts yelling again.) No! NO! Don't leave me here! (Outside the aircraft, the scene shows Krycek yelling. But he can't be heard from the outside of the ship.)

(Back in the Secretary of Defenses office, Mulder walks in, the secretary has Langly sitting on a chair with an ice pack to his head. Mulder walks over to them. Langly and the secretary look up at him.)

MULDER: Did I hit you hard?

LANGLY: (Glaring at him while holding the ice pack to his head.) What do you want, traitor!?

MULDER: I'm sorry. I had to do that to make them think I was true.

-54-

LANGLY: (Removes the ice pack where Mulder grazed his forehead.) Well you did a good job! (Puts the ice pack back on his head.)

SECRETARY: (Confused.) I don't understand. (Mulder looks at him. WMM walks up behind Mulder. (Secretary of Defense notices him.)

 **MONTA IOWA 9 A.M. APRIL 19** **TH**

 **334 ELM ROAD**

(Scully is parked in front of the house in a rental car. She gets out of the car. She looks around the property, taking her sunglasses off. She closes the door to her car and walks up to the door of the house. She tries the knob and the door comes open. She looks at it funny. She walks on into the house. She looks over at the bottom step where Langly was tied up. There's a piece of paper laying on the step. She picks the small piece of paper up and looks at it. She unfolds it. It has abbreviations on it. The scene shows the note she's looking at it reads, 'MUL. I. N. WEL. Hel. Mea. Som. Thi. is Lan.' Scully glares at the paper. She looks around the area she's standing and walks over to the sofa and sits down. She takes her cell phone out of her pocket and starts to dial.)

SCULLY: Hi, Frohike, this is Scully.

FROHIKE: (Can be heard over her phone.) Hey. Where are you?

SCULLY: Monta Iowa. I just got here. Langly is nowhere to be found in this house, nor is my computer. Can you do me a favor?

FROHIKE: Sure what is it?

SCULLY: I did find a letter folded up real small on the stairway. I wanted to know if you could translate it?

FROHIKE: What do you mean translate it?

SCULLY: It's got a weird set of abbreviations. Abbreviations I never seen before.

-55-

FROHIKE: What is it?

SCULLY: You have a pen?

FROHIKE: Hold on. (There is a slight pause as Scully looks at the paper again.) Okay. Read it off to me.

SCULLY: Capital M-U-L. Period. Then capital I period. Then capital N period and capital W-E-L period. You got it so far?

FROHIKE: Yeah, go ahead.

SCULLY: Okay. There's a Capital H then the next letters are lower case e-l. Period. Then an abbreviation spelled with a capital M- e-a. Then capital S- lower case letters m-e period. Then t-hi and the word –is- and then an abbreviation spelled L-a-n- period. And that's it. (Looks across the room.) What do you think it is?

FROHIKE: Sounds like scribble to me.

SCULLY: Could it be a code or something? (Looks at the paper again.) What I see on this is the possible words of help me someone this is Langly.

FROHIKE: Give the woman a cigar.

SCULLY: (Glares at the phone.) Funny. Do you think it could be from Langly?

FROHIKE: (Sitting at his desk, with trashed up computers all around him.) That's a good possibility.

SCULLY: (Looking at the letter.) But what would M-U-L –I –N- W-E- L mean?

FROHIKE: (Heard over her phone.) I don't know. You'll have to give me some time on that. Langly must be in trouble to have left something like that.

-56-

SCULLY: Noo. You think so? Now where do we look?

FROHIKE: (Sitting at his desk, looking at a computer card.) You're the FBI lady. You tell me.

SCULLY: (Can be heard over his phone.) Funny. I'll let you go. Hey, have you heard anything about Byers?

FROHIKE: Yeah. The tub is out of his body and the bleeding stopped going into his lungs. But he's still on a respirator.

SCULLY: Why?

FROHIKE: They're claiming he can't breath on his own. When I went to see him, he was still unconscious.

SCULLY: (Puts the paper down and looks at the floor.) Keep me posted. (Pause.) Bye. (Turns her phone off. She looks at the phone and presses the menu button. A name comes on her display, it reads, 'Mulder.' She looks at it for a minute. As she is sitting there her phone rings, she jumps and answers it.) Scully.

SKINNER: Agent Scully? Where are you?

SCULLY: A.D. Skinner?

SKINNER: Yeah?

SCULLY: I'm in Monta Iowa. Where've you been?

SKINNER: I've been in New York City with some executives. Why?

SCULLY: (Stands up and starts pacing.) Have you heard about Agent Mulder?

SKINNER: Yeah. That's what I'm calling you about. They found the wreckage but no body. The craft was flying over the Painted Desert.

SCULLY: Could it be that he's wandering the desert anywhere?

-57-

SKINNER: I doubt it agent Scully. It's been over forty eight hours since he's crashed. A searching team was out there searching in twenty-mile radius of the wreckage. He's not there.

SCULLY: I don't understand. How can this be?

SKINNER: I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine is.

SCULLY: I'm coming back to D.C. tomorrow.

SKINNER: Good. I need to see you in person any way tomorrow.

SCULLY: All right, bye. (Turns her phone off and stands there a second. Her phone rings again.) Scully. (Pause. There's no response on the line that is calling her. She glares at the floor.) Hello?

MULDER: (Can be heard over her phone. He faintly whispers.) Scully?

SCULLY: (Recognizing his voice.) Mulder?! Is that you?

MULDER: (Faint sounding.) Yeah.

SCULLY: (Pacing the floor.) Are you all right?

MULDER: (Sounding like he's being choked.) Help me! (Starts coughing and choking.)

SCULLY: (Concerned expression on her face.) Mulder?! (The line goes dead.) Mulder! (She looks at the phone and turns it off. She stops pacing and starts to dial her phone again.) Frohike. Did you find out what those abbreviations meant?

FROHIKE: No. I haven't had a chance. Why?

SCULLY: Mulder just called me. (Walks over to the coffee table and picks up the piece of paper.) Do you think M-U-L has to do with Mulder?

-58-

FROHIKE: Why do you ask?

SCULLY: (Looks around the house in concern.) I don't know, he just called me but it sounded as if he was choking or gasping for air. I'm worried. I don't know what's going on or what I should do. (Looks at the floor, pacing.) Skinner called me. He says he needs to see me.

FROHIKE: (Stands up from his desk and walks through the rebel all over the room to the kitchen.) Are you sure it's him?

SCULLY: He said he just got back from New York City on a business meeting.

FROHIKE: Did you find Langly?

SCULLY: (Looks out the window of the living room.) No. There's another problem, what should I do? Stay here and sit and wait or go back to D.C. and wait.

FROHIKE: You'll probably be safer over here.

 **53** **RD** **STREET**

 **ANNAPOLIS M.D. 2:30 P.M.**

(Scully is sitting on her sofa. Her phone rings. She quickly picks up the phone.)

SCULLY: (Hoping it's Mulder.) Mulder?

WMM: (Can be heard over her phone.) No. This isn't Mulder.

SCULLY: (Interrupting, with a concerned expression on her face.) Who is this?

WMM: That doesn't matter. What's important here is agent Mulder. (Mulder screams Scully's name, in the background. Scully glares at the phone.)

-59-

SCULLY: (Scared sounding voice.) What are you doing to him?!

WMM: I'm not doing anything. But what's in him is.

SCULLY: I—I don't understand. What are you saying?

WMM: Agent Mulders life is in jeopardy here, agent Scully. There is no time for explanation.

SCULLY: Wait a minute. How do you know my name?

WMM: There's no time for that either. Your partner is dying, Agent Scully.

SCULLY: (Starts pacing her living room floor.) No, you're lying!

WMM: He's infected with the black oil. It acts as a type of cancer. A black cancer.

SCULLY: Black cancer! There's no such thing!

WMM: (He looks over and down at Mulder laying on the floor, with black oil all over him.) Go to his apartment agent Scully. You'll know by his medication. Apparently he hasn't been taking it for awhile, due to his condition now. I'm surprised you haven't seen him taking the pills. (Scully gets a flash back of seeing Mulder opening white pill bottle and popping two pills into his mouth at the hospital.) I will call you when you get there. (Hangs up the phone. Scully looks at her phone and hangs it up. With a thinking expression she walks out of her apartment.)

 **APARTMENT 42**

(Scully walks up to his door and gets her keys out. She opens the door and walks in, closing it behind her. Inside the apartment she looks around. She walks over to the fish tank and feeds the fish. Then she walks around the living room into the kitchen. She opens cabinets looking for the pills he'd been taken. Not finding anything, she walks down the small hall to the bathroom. She opens the medicine cabinet and looks in it. She notices a prescription bottle. Scully picks it up and reads it. The label reads Morphine) -60-

SCULLY: (Talks to herself.) Morphine? (Mulders phone rings, Scully jumps. She puts the bottle back in the cabinet and walks to the living room. His answering machine comes on.)

WMM: (Voice is heard on the machine.) Agent Scully, I know your there. (Scully walks over to the phone and picks the cordless phone up.)

SCULLY: Yeah.

WMM: (Heard over her phone.) Did you find what you're looking for?

SCULLY: I found a prescription bottle. The label reads Morphine.

WMM: I know.

SCULLY: All Morphine will do for you is put you to sleep. Surgeons use it to give their patients relief from pain and help them sleep. Why would Mulder be taking it?

WMM: To stall the black cancer that is in his body. It puts it to sleep, if you will, to the point he can live normally and it not have any effect on him.

SCULLY: How did he get this?

WMM: It was injected into him. Three years ago. When he went with Alex Krycek to Tungska, Russia. Look agent Scully. If you want to save your partner. You're going to have to meet me tonight at the Courthouse Park, at ten.

SCULLY: How will find you?

WMM: I'll find you.

SCULLY: How can I trust you?

WMM: You have known choice agent Scully. Your partner's life depends on it. (He hangs the phone up. Scully stands there staring out the window.)

-61-

 **COURTHOUSE PARK**

 **10:01 P.M.**

(Scully is in her car looking around in the parking lot to the park. A car pulls into the lot with they're brights on. Scully squints from the brightness of the beams. The car sits there for three seconds as Scully gazes at the vehicle. Suddenly there's a knock on her driver's side window. She jumps and looks at the person knocking. It's a tall man in an all black suit and black gloves on. Scully gets a scared expression to her face. The man stands there looking down at her.)

MAN: Are you agent Scully?

SCULLY: (Leery to answer him. But leaves her window closed.) Yeah.

MAN: The man that called said for you to come with me. For it concerns your partner. (Scully looks at the man in concern and reluctance. She opens her door slowly and gets out of her car. The man backs away a little.) Don't be afraid, ma'am. This is how he wanted it to be. (The man takes a tranquilizer out of his coat and injects it in the back of Scullys neck. She gasps and collapses to the ground. The man stands there glaring down at her.)

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **APRIL 20** **TH** **1:31 P.M.**

(Frohike is in Byers room. Sitting at Byers bedside. Byers is off the respirator and alert.)

FROHIKE: (Looks at Byers.) So how are you feeling?

BYERS: (Weak sounding.) Like I got hit by Mack truck. Where's Langly?

FROHIKE: I don't know. He's been kidnapped over a week ago. Scully is looking for him along with Mulder.

-62-

BYERS: (Looks at Frohike.) Where's Mulder?

FROHIKE: I don't know that either.

BYERS: What do you know?

FROHIKE: (Looks at the floor, smiling.) Nothing. (Skinner walks into the room Frohike looks back at him.) Hey 'G' man. How's it going?

SKINNER: (Glares at Frohike and looks at Byers.) How are you doing?

BYERS: (Looks up at Skinner. Still weak sounding.) Better.

SKINNER: Good. (Looks at Frohike.) The reason I'm here. Agent Scullys is missing. (Frohike looks at him with the expression of asking, 'What?') Witnesses that were near the Courthouse Park, saw her being taken away and dragged into a black governmental car.

BYERS: (Looks at Frohike.) First Langly, then Mulder, now Scully. How convincing that sounds.

SKINNER: (Looks at Byers and back at Frohike.) Yeah, but it don't make me proud. Have you heard from Scully?

FROHIKE: Not since yesterday afternoon. No. Did this person kill her?

SKINNER: (Concerned expression on his face.) I hope not. Can you help me locate her some how, or Mulder?

FROHIKE: We need Langly for that. And he's kidnapped too. (Langly comes walking into the room. Everyone looks back at him. He notices everyone staring at him.)

LANGLY: What? (Looks at him.) Is my fly open or what?

FROHIKE: (Walks over to him.) Where've you been?

-63-

LANGLY: (Being smart.) Oh I decided to take a little trip to Iowa against my will and visit some friends. (Frohike glares at him. Langly notices Byers and walks over to him.) Hey, how yeah doing?

BYERS: (Gives Langly a weak five.) Better.

LANGLY: You don't sound it. (Byers shrugs. Byers notices the scratch on his fore head.)

BYERS: (Pointing at the scratch.) What happened to you?

LANGLY: Mulder shot at me. (Skinner and Frohike look at him.)

SKINNER: (Not believing what he's hearing.) Mulder, take a shot at you? Why?

LANGLY: I don't know. He claimed he's was trying to get Krycek and the CSM to believe he switched to their side so he could set them up at there own game. But I haven't seen Mulder since this other man came into the room with me and the Secretary of defense in Iowa.

SKINNER: What other man?

LANGLY: I never seen him before. He's old and well dressed is all I can tell you about him.

FROHIKE: (Looks over at Langly.) That's a well defined description. Where's Scully?

LANGLY: (Looks at Skinner and over at Byers.) I don't know. I found myself waking up in an alley just five blocks from here.

SKINNER: (Looks at Langly.) An alley?

LANGLY: (Nods yes.) Yeah, an alley. I don't even know how I got back here.

SKINNER: (Looks at Frohike.) What did agent Scully tell when you last talked to her?

-64-

FROHIKE: Well at that time she was in Monta Iowa. She told me she was scared. She'd received a call from Mulder. She claimed he sounded like he was choking and gasping for air. Then she told me about a letter she had found with abbreviations on it. (Looks over at Langly.) Did you leave a letter at that house on Elm road?

LANGLY: Yeah. I wrote it that way so no one else could read it.

FROHIKE: We kind of got that idea. What was the part about Mulder? The M-U-L- I- N- W-E-L?

LANGLY: I was trying to tell whoever found it that knew Mulder, to warn them that he wasn't well. So the translation to that abbreviation was Mulder isn't well. He had some black something or other floating across his whole eyes. It was scariest thing I'd ever saw.

SKINNER: (Looking at Langly.) Black something or other? (Langly nods yes.) What's that? (Langly shrugs.)

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **CONDO #389 2:45 P.M.**

(Scully is lying on a sofa. She starts to wake up and look at her surroundings. Nervous she looks around the room she's in. She stands up staggering a little. WMM walks into the living room Scully is in and stands they're looking at her.)

WMM: You're finally up. (Scully looks at him.)

SCULLY: (A little weak sounding.) You. Where, (Looks around.) where am I?

WMM: (Walks over to the kitchen.) New York City.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) New York?!

WMM: (Pouring a cup of coffee.) Would like a cup of coffee?

-65-

SCULLY: (Remembering the event of the night before.) No! Why didn't you meet me like any other civilized human being would? Instead of drugging people by your, whoever they are, and bringing them out here?

WMM: I couldn't risk you knowing how to get out here. Besides, it would endanger you and your partner even more if I had.

SCULLY: (Still glaring at him, standing in the same spot.) Where is Mulder?

WMM: Upstairs in the oversized bathroom.

SCULLY: (Uncertain about WMM.) Why is he upstairs?

WMM: He's has the black cancer oozing out of him like water. Trust me. That's the best place for him. (Upstairs, in the large bathroom, Mulder is laying in the middle of the bathroom floor. He starts coughing. As he does black oil comes out of his mouth. In panic he looks around the bathroom, standing on his knees. Able to sense Scully in the condo, he screams out.)

MULDER: Scully! Help me! (He collapses to the floor. Downstairs in the living room, Scully, hearing him, looks up at the ceiling.)

WMM: (Walks over to her and stops.) He's been doing that all night long.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) He sounds like he's in agonizing pain! (WMM looks at her as if to remark, he is.) I got to help him.

WMM: Agent Scully! (She stops at the first step. She glares over at him.) I'm warning you now. He may be aggressive.

SCULLY: Not to me. (Walks up a couple more steps.)

-66-

WMM: Agent Scully! You better be careful not to be contaminated yourself. Those black worms are highly adaptable to other living beings. (Scully looks at WMM funny and walks on up stairs. Upstairs, she hears Mulder is screaming again for her. She looks to her right toward the closed door at the end of the hall the scene shows from her view point, slowly approaching the bathroom door. Inside the bathroom, Mulder, knowing Scully is near tries to stand up and ends up falling down.)

MULDER: (Laying against the wall.) Scully (Shakes his head trying to fight the black oil coming out of his mouth.) help me! (Scully, with her gun drawn, slowly opens the bathroom door. She looks around the bathroom and down at Mulder on the floor. He tries looking up at her. There's black oil all over the floor around him and on everything in the bathroom.) Scully. (Tries to sit up but can't.)

SCULLY: (Putting her gun away.) Mulder, stay still. What's happening to you? (Mulder starts vomiting the black oil again. Scully backs away a little.) Mulder. (Mulder looks up at her, there's black oil coming out of his eyes. She glares at him in confusion and fear on what's happening to him. WMM looks in by the door way of the bathroom.)

WMM: See what I was telling you? (Scully looks back at him and back down at Mulder.)

SCULLY: What is this?

WMM: (Walks in and beside her, looking down at Mulder.) I told you. It's a form of cancer. But it's also an alien substance.

SCULLY: (Looks back at him.) What your saying this stuff is not even from this planets culture?

WMM: What I'm saying agent Scully is that aliens aren't always your little green men.

-67-

 **MONTA IOWA**

 **TOP SECRET AIRFORCE BASE 1:45 P.M.**

 **HANGER 10**

(The ship is in the hangar. A side door of the hangar comes open. CSM and Senate walk in, looking at the ship.)

SENATE: (Looking up at the ship.) Have you seen Alex Krycek?

CSM: (Lighting a cigarette.) No. Not for a couple of days. (Looks at him.) Why?

SENATE: I thought for sure he would take Mulder onto this craft and steal it out of here. (Inside the aircraft, Krycek is asleep on the pilot seat. Awakened by the CSM's and Senate's voices, he sits up and looks out the cockpit window and notices them. Krycek starts pounding on the windshield, yelling.)

KRYCEK: Hey! Hey! Up here! (From inside the ship looking out. CSM throws his cigarette bud on the floor, stepping on it as they walk back out of the hangar.) No wait! Wait!

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **APRIL 21** **TH** **FBI HEADQUARTERS 9:31 A.M.**

 **(Skinner is at his desk, sorting through files and paper work. His back door opens. Skinner looks up and toward the sound. He quickly stands up. CSM and Senate walk up to him.)**

SKINNER: What are you doing here?

CSM: We come in here looking for someone.

SENATE: (Interrupting.) Where's agent Mulder? (CSM glares at him.)

SKINNER: I haven't seen him in almost three weeks.

-68-

SENATE: (Pointing his gun at him.) You're lying!

SKINNER: (Backs up a little.) Hey, hey! Hold on a minute. I have not seen agent Mulder in several days. I can't tell you were he is when I don't know myself.

CSM: (Lights a cigarette.) Put your gun down. (Senate puts his gun away. CSM looks at Skinner.) Have you seen agent Krycek?

SKINNER: No. Not for several months. (Mike walks into Skinners office. All three men look over at him. Mike notices CSM and Senate and starts to walk back out of the office.)

CSM: (Walks over to Mike, stopping him.) Hold on a minute there Mike. We need to talk. (Mike looks at him, not trusting him.) Where's Alex?

MIKE: I—I don't know. I-I – I haven't seen him.

CSM: (Walks back over to Skinners desk.) I see.

MIKE: I thought he would be in here.

SENATE: (Points his gun at Mike.) You're lying!

MIKE: No I'm not. (His face changes to the bounty hunter. The three men glare at him in shock.) He's locked in the ship in Iowa.

CSM: (Glares at Senate.) Will you put that gun away! (Looks at the bounty hunter.) What do you mean he's in the ship?

BOUNTY HUNTER: He's in there screaming every time someone walks into the hangar wanting out. I tried getting him out but the craft won't even let me. Apparently Mulder has got it locked out to his own command.

SKINNER: (Looking at the three men acrossed from him.) What ship? (They all three look back at him. CSM grabs the gun from Senate and shoots at Skinner. Skinner falls to the floor. CSM looks back at Senate and the bounty hunter. They're staring at him.)

-69-

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **CONDO # 389 11:45 P.M.**

(Scully is walking down the hall toward a bedroom. She opens the door and peers in at Mulder, he's all cleaned up, lying there on the bed, covered up. She walks into the room and over to Mulders bed. He has a tee shirt on and sweat pants. She stands there looking at him for a second. There are no remains of the black oil on him.)

SCULLY: Mulder. (Shakes him gently.) Mulder? (He doesn't respond. She gently taps on his shoulder and slightly shakes him.) Mulder. (Still no response. She looks at him in concern starting to get worried, she tries to get Mulder to move. She checks his pulse. She looks at him in shock as tears start feeling her eyes. She sits down by his bed and lays across his chest crying, saying 'no' while crying. Scully wakes up on the couch with a startled expression. She looks around the living room she's in. She quickly stands up and runs up the stairs. Upstairs, she runs down the hall to the bedroom Mulder is in. She runs into the bedroom over to Mulders bed and looks at him.) Mulder! (He moves a little, groaning in pain. He opens his eyes and looks at her. Scully looks at him and sighs. She sits down by his bed and gives him a hug, resting her head on his chest.)

MULDER: (Weak sounding, putting his right arm around her back.) What's this for?

SCULLY: I had a nightmare about you.

MULDER: (Weak) I wish you would have them more often. (Scully smiles, while still lying there. Mulder looks around the room, noticing his surroundings.) Where are we?

SCULLY: (Sits up and looks at him.) New York City. At a friend of yours.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Who?

SCULLY: The well manicured man.

-70-

MULDER: I still don't know who your talking about. (WMM walks into the room in his suit and walks over to them.)

WMM: Your up. (Scully looks back at him. Mulder looks up at him.)

MULDER: Never mind, Scully. You don't have to explain. (Sits up against the head board of the bed.)

WMM: (Looks at Scully and back at Mulder.) Never mind about what?

MULDER: Nothing. How did I get here?

WMM: I brought you. You passed out at the office of the Secretary of Defense. Then you had that black oil flowing out of you like water.

MULDER: (Looks at him funny.) Black cancer oil? What's that?

WMM: What's in your body. No thanks to Alex Krycek.

MULDER: What's Alex got do to with this?

WMM: Let me give you a reminder. He took you to Tungska, Russia. Left you there to be injected by the black cancer. And—

SCULLY: (Looks at WMM.) Hold on a minute. (Looks at Mulder.) Mulder, how did you get a prescription for Morphine?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I was in severe pain the last four months throughout my whole body. My doctor ran tests and they found the black substance flowing through my body. They said if they couldn't find anything to get rid of it. They could give me a prescription to make it dormant.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Why haven't you told me?

MULDER: I—I don't know. I guess I was afraid to.

-71-

SCULLY: Mulder, I thought we made an agreement not only to trust one another but to also tell each other everything.

MULDER: You don't. (Scully stares at him.) Well not everything. (Suddenly he starts having flashbacks when Scully got stung by the bee. Then her collapsing to the floor. Then his flashback reverts to when she collapses to the floor in Skinners office from her cancer.)

SCULLY: (Noticing him staring out in space.) Mulder? Are you okay? (Mulder stares at her. She backs away a little.) Mulder. (Mulder stares over at WMM. He looks at him.)

MULDER: He's coming.

WMM: (Looks at him strange.) Who's coming?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder strange too.) What is it Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Not it. Who? (Looks at WMM.) We got to get out of here!

WMM: (Gets close to Mulders bedside, worried.) Who's coming?!

MULDER: (There's a knock at the door. WMM and Scully look to the direction of the sound. Then at each other.) Spender. (WMM and Scully look at Mulder.)

SCULLY: How did you know that? (Mulder smiles at Scully. WMM starts to walk out of the room.) Wait! (WMM stops and looks at her.) Don't answer the door. Just look through your eye peek hole of the door and see who it is before you do. (WMM nods yes and walks on out of the room. Scully looks at Mulder. Mulder has a vision of WMM going down the stares and opening the door. CSM walks in.)

MULDER: Scully! (Sits on the side of the bed.) Let's get out of here.

SCULLY: Mulder, you're too weak.

-72-

MULDER: (Stands up slowly, favoring his injured leg.) I'll be fine. Just help down the stairs. (Downstairs WMM walks up to the door. He peeks through the eye hole and sees nobody. He opens the door. Krycek comes barging in. WMM glares at him.)

WMM: Where've you been? What are you doing here?

KRYCEK: (Points the gun at him.) Where's Mulder?!

WMM: I- I don't know what you're talking about!

KRYCEK: (Pulls the trigger and walks up close to him.) Tell me or you'll be pushing up daises!

WMM: Okay, okay. He's upstairs with agent Scully. (Krycek stares at him for a minute and puts his gun away, rushing over to the stairs. Scully has Mulder half way down the stairs when both her and Mulder look down at Krycek.)

SCULLY: Now we've had it, Mulder.

KRYCEK: (Stares at them for a second.) You guys need any help?

SCULLY & MULDER: What?! (Krycek start to rush up the stairs. Scully quickly gets her gun out and points at him.)

MULDER: How did you get out of the ship?

KRYCEK: It let me. I told it I wanted to help you, that you were in trouble.

SCULLY: Stop! (Krycek stops and looks at her.) Back up.

KRYCEK: Look we don't have time for this! Spender is on his way!

MULDER: Why?

KRYCEK: He wants you!

MULDER: Just like you do?!

-73-

KRYCEK: No. I want to get you out of here and protect you and your partner. He wants the craft for his purposes for his vain conspirator self!

MULDER: Yeah like you!

KRYCEK: (Sighs in frustration.) Look there's no time to argue. We got to get out of here. (Mulder has another vision of CSM heading to the condo.)

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) Take the gun off of him.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder in shock, whispering.) What?! We can't trust him you know that!

MULDER: Do it. (Scully puts his gun away. Mulder looks at Krycek.) Lead the way. (Krycek gets on the other side of Mulder and helps him down the steps. Once they reach the lower steps WMM has a gun pointed at the three of them.)

WMM: (Glaring at Krycek.) All right Alex! I knew it was only going to be a matter of time that you were going to break and switch sides. Put your hands up. (Krycek glares at him and takes his gun out and points it at him.)

KRYCEK: (Smiles at WMM.) You first! (WMM starts to pull the trigger. Krycek fires at WMM's leg. He falls to the floor. Scully looks at Krycek in shock. Krycek looks back at Mulder and Scully.) Let's go. (All three of them walk out the back door of the condo. At the front door, CSM and the bounty hunter walk in the condo, looking around. They both notice WMM laying on the floor holding his leg.)

CSM: (Looking down at him.) What happened?

WMM: (Looks up at CSM.) He shot me!

CSM: Who, Mulder?

WMM: No Alex!

CSM: Alex?! (He looks over at the bounty hunter and back down at WMM.) Where did he go?

-74-

WMM: He helped Mulder and Scully escape.

CSM: (Looks at the bounty hunter.) Go find him. (The bounty hunter heads to the back door.)

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS ONE WEEK LATER 2:03 P.M.**

 **(Skinner is talking a file report from Mulder and Scully. As they both walk out of the office, Mulder is limping slightly, following her. Scully narrates as Mulder and her walk to the elevator.).**

 **SCULLY: 'Agent Mulder and I have had a lot of cases that deal with the conspiracy, supernatural phenomenon and cases that were left unsolved. Unfortunately the case we've been on, more off than on, is still unsolved. In giving up, Agent Mulder has no insight on anything we've investigated concerning the strange 'Y' shaped telephone polls, the missing teenagers from Middletown and the missing teenager from Monta Iowa. Even the visions I've had of her leave me confused and bewildered. Was she trying to tell everyone something, or was it all just a dream from a childhood imagination.** (Mulder is sitting down at his desk, looking across his office with a thinking expression, resting his head in his hands.) **Agent Mulder refuses to continue this particular X-file due to the fact of what he believes that the government is trying to hide the secrets he's discovered. But I strongly believe deep down in my heart that he still knows the truth is out there. He can control what he's sought after all these years. And that the conspirators will be exposed from their own craftiness. For what you reap you will also sow. And these conspirators will reap to there own demise. (** CSM is looking out the back door of WMM's condo, smoking a cigarette. Then the scene reverts to Scully typing on her lap top computer.) **As for Agent Krycek, I'm still in question on why he saved our lives and yet he disappears. Was there a true side to him that wanted to make everything right? Or was it to his own gain that he gets us out of there. Only time will tell. And as for the ship that was stationed in Monta Iowa, it has been relocated to place that no one seems to know where. All I know is that someone is trying to hide his or her tracks. But I hope for there sakes that their tracks are not made in the snow. Because they will soon be found.'** (Scully looks up from her computer, on her desk, toward her Apollo key chain Mulder had given her three years ago.)

 **-THE END-**


End file.
